STAY
by ChanByunbee
Summary: Sehun harus menikah dengan wanita yang telah dijodohkan oleh ibunya ,Luhan. Sehun seorang anggota parlemen dan memiliki banyak musuh karena pemikirannya yang bertolak belakang dengan perjabat rakus tersebut. Keluarganya menjadi sasaran empuk para musuh Sehun. Mampukah ia ?/GS/Hunhan/Konflik Politik/gkbisabikinsummary/SophiadaugtherHunHan
1. chapter 1

Cast : Sehun Luhan Sophia

Warning GS for uke

Author : ChanByunbee

Terdengar suara khas anak anak yang sedang bernyanyi riang bersama guru mereka yang tak ayal membuat siapa pun menjadi gemas dan salah satu anak sedang menari memperagakan apa yang teman temannya nyanyi. Anak tersebut memang diakui memiliki bakat menari yang turun entah dari siapa. Wajah mereka terlihat cerah dan menenangkan bagaikan bunga bungan yang bermekaran saat musim semi. Harum dan indah.

Ting nong ting nong ~

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berbunyi , para murid taman kanak kanak tersebut berkemas untuk pulang dan berdoa ,memberi salam dan terima kasih kepada guru lalu berhamburan keluar kelas menghampiri orang tua mereka yang menjemput. Namun tidak dengan gadis kecil yang masih setia menggenggam tangan sang guru dengan kepala tertunduk. Tersirat diwajahnya iri melihat teman temannya yang dijemput oleh orang tua mereka ,dibelikan ice cream ,main ditaman kota ,bermain sepeda. Sang guru sadar anak yang menggenggam tangannya itu murung ,ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan gadis cilik itu ,"Kenapa sedih ,sayang ?"

"Apakah Daddy menyayangi sophi ,seongsaemnim ?" anak itu menunjukan wajah sedihnya dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh dari bola mata beningnya.

"Of course honey,kenapa Sophia berkata seperti itu ,hmm ?" sang guru menghapus airmata yang mulai membahasi pipi gembil sang murid. Senyum manis pun terpampang dibibir guru yang baru berusia duapuluhtiga tersebut. Namun senyum tersebut tidak membantu Sophia untuk tersenyum sepertinya.

"Kalo sayang ,kenapa daddy pergi sama ahjushi daripada main sama sophi. Sophi selalu main dengan nenek dan kakek ,daddy gk main sama sophi hiks... ahjushi itu jahat seongseam hiks... huwe..."

Tangisan Sophia pecah ,banyak yang melirik kearah mereka. Dengan sayang Luhan –Seongsaemnim Sophia – menggendong Sophia keruangannya dan menenangkannya. Luhan memangku Sophia yang masih seseguk sambil bergugam "daddy ,I miss you hiks hiks". Dari sini Luhan tahu bahwa orang tua Sophia ,lebih tepat daddy , adalah orang yang sibuk.

Luhan berpikir anak sekecil Sophia begitu merasakan kesepian ,ini akibat kesibukan orang tuanya yang berpikir Sophi akan bahagia jika apa yang Sophi mau bisa orang tuanya. Luhan menghela napas karena merasa kecewa dengan orang tua Sophi ,lebih baik Sophi menjadi anaknya yang pasti akan mendapatkan curah limpah kasih sayang yang tak akan pernah kurang daripada mendapatkan mobil ,gadget yang bahkan ia belum bisa menggunkannya.

Luhan masih menimang nimang Sophia yang mulai mengantuk ,sudah lebih dari tigapuluh menit mereka dalam posisi pangku memangku. Jujur saja kaki Luhan sempat keram karena terlalu lama memangku Sophia yang tidak bisa dikatakan enteng. Sesekali Luhan cium kepala Sophia atau mengusap punggung Sophia.

"Lu saem"

"Ya ,sayang ?"

"Lu saem punya ibu ?"

"Punya sayang ,semua orang pasti punya ibu. Ada apa Sophi bertanya seperti itu ?"

"Dad bilang sophi tidak punya ibu sejak sophi lahir ,kata kimseok ibu sophi pergi karena Tuhan benci sophi. Apa itu benar ,saem ?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut karena penuturan dari Sophi ,siapa yang mengajari mulut kecil Kimseok sampai berkata seperti itu. "Kimseok berkata seperti itu ?"

"Hmm ,apakah itu benar ,saem ?"

Oh Tuhan ,ini benar benar keterlaluan. Rasanya Luhan ingin memaki siapa pun mengajarkan bocah kecil seperti itu ,Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng kepala.

x

x

"Senang berkerjasama dengan anda ,tuan" ia tersenyum menawan ,seperti sebuah keberuntungan bisa melihat senyum tersebut.

"Anda terlalu memuji ,tuan. Seharusnya saya yang berkata seperti itu"

Mereka sudah selesai dengan rapat tentang usaha properti yang baru Sehun jalani. Ya ,lelaki dengan senyum menawan tersebut adalah Sehun.

Empat tahun lalu tidak seperti ini. Empat tahun lalu ia hanya seorang supir dari anggota parlementer, diangkat sebagai anak karena memang sepasang suami tersebut tidak punya buah hati dan sudah terlalu tua uang mengadopsi anak dan terpercaya.

Lima tahun lalu ia hidup dengan bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Lima tahun lalu ia mendapatkan putri kecilnya.Namun lima tahun lalu juga kehilangan sosok yang ia cintai ,sosok ibu dari anaknya. Wanita itu pergi ,menghilangkan bak ditelan bumi. Tidak pernah ia mendengar kabar tentang wanita yang dulu ia cintai. Ya ,itu semua dulu. Sekarang ia sudah berubah.

Oh Sehun. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pengusaha muda yang satu ini. Sukses dalam waktu singkat dan perusahaannya termasuk yang diperhitungkan di Korea Selatan. Namanya juga semakin melejit saat ia mengikuti jejak sang ayah angkat. Menjadi anggota parlementer. Bulan depan adalah pelantikannya.

Namun Sehun sekarang tidak seperti dulu . Ramah ,pengertian ,selalu tersenyum kepada siapapun ,dan meluangkan waktu untuk keluarga. Pengalaman pahit dan sakit hati dimasa lalu merubah sikap dan sifat menjadi arogan dan keras. Sifat terhadap kedua orangtuanya memang tidak berubah ,namun terhadap anaknya. Entah apa alasannya.

Sehun berjalan mendekati jendela yang memperlihatkan aktifitas dikota. Mata tajam yang biasanya siap membunuh siapapun yang bertentangan dengannya terlihat kosong tak berisi. Pikirannya melalang buana tentang keluarga kandung satu satunya yang ia punya. My little princess. Sehun selalu memanggilnya begitu.

Matanya yang tajam meredup seiring dengan pemikiran yang semakin dalam tentang sang anak. Ia sadar telah mengabaikan sang putri demi menghilangkan rasa sakit hati terhadap ibu sang putri. Wajah mereka terlalu mirip. Sulit bagi Sehun untuk tidak terlihat emosi jika berhadapan dengan sang putri. Ia tidak mau anak menjadi korban amarah orangtua ,tapi wajah itu mengingatkan sakit yang begitu dalam ,yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Sehunie"

Sang empu menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada diambang pintu. Wajahnya terlihat menghangat saat melihat siapa yang berkunjung disiang yang cerah. Dengan senyum yang hangat ia menghampiri sang ibu -tiri-, memeluk dan mengajaknya duduk. "Tumben ibu kesini ,bukannya harus cuci darah ?"

"Ibu baru pulang dari sana ,memang tidak boleh mengujungi anak sendiri ?" Senyum hangat terpantri diwajah Jaejoong -Ibu tiri sehun-. Sehun tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

"Biasanya kan ada sesuatu yang ibu inginkan jika kesini"

"Kau ini ,mulai berpikiran negatif tentang ibu , eoh ?" Mereka saling lempar canda tawa. Kedekatan mereka terlihat sangat akrab layaknya keluarga harmonis ,tidak ada yang tahu siapa Sehun yang dulu dan anak tiri atau kandung. Sehun hanya terkekeh dan mengusap tangan sang ibu.

"Sehuna"

"Ada apa ibu ku sayang ?"

"Kau tidak berpikir memberikan ibu kepada Sophia ,kasihan kan dia. Kau juga tidak pernah bercerita tentang ibunya. Ibu-"

"Sophia tidak akan pernah tau ibu kandungnya sampai kapan pun." Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong. Rahang Sehun mengeras karena pembahasan ini ,ia menundukkan kepala bermaksud untuk tidak terpancing emosi akan topik sensitif tersebut.

"Tapi dia berhak tau ,Sehun"

"Bu ,dia wanita jahat untuk apa Sophia tahu. Aku mohon ,bu ,jangan membahas ini lagi. Yah ?" Jaejoong menghela napas dengan tenang. Ia menatap dalam wajah sang anak ,ada guratan lelah dan frustasi yang selalu terlihat diwajah pria yang ia cintai.

Tangan keriput nan halusnya terangkat membelai surai legam seperti batu bara tersebut. Senyum hangat pun terpantri diwajah lembutnya ketika Sehun menatap wajah sang ibu. Tangan tersebut Sehun raih lalu dicium dengan lembut menyalurkan rasa sayang yang begitu dalam ,"Sehun baik baik saja ,bu. Ibu jangan khawatir". Mata sang ibu berkaca kaca ,Sehun memang bukan anak kandungnya ,tapi Jaejoong benar benar menyayangi seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Sehun sangat berterima kasih akan itu.

x

x

Kaki kecilnya turun dari mobil yang jemputnya sekolah ,senyum cantiknya ia tebarkan kepada semua orang yang ia lalu ,cuping hidungnya masih terlihat memerah akibat menangis ,bulu matanya juga masih semi kering karena air mata ,tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat ceria bagaikan sinar matahari di musim panas.

"Nenek ,Sophi pulang...!!"

Teriaknya memenuhi ruang saat masuk ,namun tidak ada sautan dari yang bersangkutan. Kaki kecilnya berjalan mencari neneknya tercinta ,dapur ,kamar ,kamar mandi ,ruang makan ,tapi tidak ada. Kakinya kembali melangkah menuju dapur untuk menanyakan keberadaan neneknya ,"Bibi ..." panggilnya pada seseorang sambil menarik seragam kerja tersebut. Sang bibi berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya.

"Oh ..,Nona Sophia sudah pulang. Ada apa sayang ?"

"Bibi Kim lihat nenek tidak ,Sophi sudah mencarinya tapi tidak ketemu."

"Eum... sepertinya belum pulang. Kenapa Nona Sophia baru pulang ?"

"NENEK PULANG !!!"

Pertanyaan dari Kepala Pelayan -Bibi Kim- tidak dijawabnya karena mendengar sang nenek baru saja pulang. Kakinya langsung meninggalkan dapur dan berlari menuju ruang utama mansion. Bunyi gemericing logam yang berasal dari tas Sophia terdengar jelas. Sang nenek yang sudah langsung berjongkok dan disambut pelukan hangat dari sang cucu.

"Sophi suka wangi nenek ,nyaman" ucapnya sambil menghirup ceruk leher sang nenek. Yang dipuji hanya tertawa kecil.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar Sophia untuk berbincang dan menanyakan alasan kenapa Sophia pulang telat dan melewatkan makan siang.

x

x

x

 _FLASHBACK]_

 _Jongin sudah hampir satu jam berkeliling sekolah Sophia ,namun tidak menemukan sang nona kecil . Sampai disebuah lorong ia mendengar sayub suara seseorang sedang bercakap akrab. Kakinya yang jenjang dilangkahkan semakin cepat ,batinnya khawatir dan menerka apakah itu suara sang nona kecil atau bukan._

 _Tubuhnya sudah berada didepan sebuah ruang tempat dimana sumber suara tersebut berasal. Tertera dipintu sebuah nama yang Jongin yakini adalah nama china namun tertulis dengan hangul. Tubuhnya masih diam sampai akhirnya menegang dan mata yang melebar mendengar penuturan yang lebih kecil kepada yang lebih tua._

 _"Lu saem ,mau jadi mommy sophi ?"_

 _"Lu saem memang mommy sophi -"_

 _Dengan reflek Jongin langsung membuka pintu tersebut dengan lebar tanpa sopan santun. Kedua pasang mata tersebut sedikit terbelalak dan yang lebih kecil mengeratkan perlukannya kepada yang lebih tua. Tidak mungkin dia ibu sophi kan -batin Jongin. Suasana seketika menjadi canggung ,Jongin yang shock mendengar penuturan barusan dan Luhan yang terdiam seperti patung karena merasa takut juga kaget. Luhan sempat berpikir dia adalah pencuri._

 _"Paman ,kenapa tidak ketuk pintu. Bikin kaget saja" keluh Sophia lalu melepas pelukannya dari Luhan. "Paman tidak sopan" celoteh lucu Sophia._

 _Jongin langsung kikuk karena mendapat omelan dari sang nona kecil ,digaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maafkan paman ,sayang" Sophia turun dari pangkuan Luhan dan Jongin langsung menghampiri ,memberikan pelukan sebagai permintaan maaf. Luhan pun ikut bangkit karena merasa tidak enak hati._

 _"Paman ,"_

 _"Ya ,princess .."_

 _"Lu saem bilang ,dia mommy ku" mata rusa Luhan kaget dan langsung tersenyum cangung sambil menggerakan tangannya -tanda salahpaham-._

 _Ah , itu salahpaham tuan. Maksud saya ,saya ibu diketika di sekolah" Sophia langsung menolehkan kepalanya tanda protes._

 _"Kenapa begitu ,tidak adil. Masa cuma di sekolah" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Sophia._

 _"Kan Luhan saem hanya ada disekolah ,sayang. Bukan dirumah Sophia ,sekarang Sophia harus pulang. Katanya mau ketemu daddy ,nenek,dan kakek. Hem ?" Sophia menunduk pertanda sedih dan kecewa dengan jawaban sang guru , ia pun mengangguk kecil ,menerima uluran tangan Jongin dan berpamitan._

 _Luhan merasa bingung sendiri dengan kejadian barusan. Sejenak ia berpikir apakah ibu Sophia tidak pernah ada untuk anaknya atau memang sudah tidak ada ,atau bercerai. Kenapa aku memikirkan urusan keluarga orang ,Luhan. Pikiran saja jodoh mu .-batinnya berkata lalu merapikan barang barangnya dan pulang._

 _[FLASHBACK END]_

x

x

x

"Begitu ,nek" Jaejoong terpaku sejenak dengan cerita Sophia ,senyum dipaksakan pun tergambar diwajahnya. Jaejoong penasaran mengenai sosok 'Lu saem' yang selalu Sophia sebut dalam ceritanya

"Nenek boleh tanya ?" anggukan pun sebagai jawabannya. Mulut masih penuh dengar strawberry segar. "Apakah Lu saem baik pada semua orang ?"

"Baik ,sangat baik. Sophi suka"

"Sayang tidak sama Lu saem ?"

"Sayang sekali ,karena Lu saem baik" Jaejoong pun tersenyum manis dan menjauh sedikit dari Sophia. Tangannya memegang handphone dan mencari sebuah kontak.

Tut...tut...tut

"Halo ,Jongin. Bisakah bibi minta tolong pada mu ? ,ne tolong carikan informasi tentang Lu saem yang mengajar disekolah Sophia ,Bibi penasaran. Besok temui bibi dimension ,tapi jangan ketahuan siapa siapa ,ok ? Terima kasih ya"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil selesai menelpon Jongin dan berharap wanita tersebut cocok dengan Sehun. Ya ,hatinya tidak berhenti untuk terus berdoa.

x

x

x

x

x

Tbc

Review/komentar Jangan lupa ya. Karena review kalian menentukan kalo ff ini harus lanjut atau engga. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry for typo ,I hope your enjoy my fiction. Happy reading._**

x

x

x

x

x

 ** _Sehun side_**

Hari sudah menjelang malam ,Sehun beserta supirnya sudah dalam perjalanan menuju pulang. Lampu dari bangunan pencakar langit menghiasi langit malam bersama bintang dan bulan. Siruk piruk kota pun semakin terdengar menandakan kota semakin malam semakin ramai. Jalan pun padat dengan mobil mobil yang bertujuan pulang kerumah atau sekedar mampir untuk menghilangkan penat sejenak. Sehun memandang tak minat dibalik kaca mobil ,pikirannya melalang buana. Sehun butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri. Sehun meminta berhenti disalah satu persimpangan kecil dekat supermarket 24jam untuk membeli sesuatu.

Kaki panjangnya menyusuri setiap rak yang menyediakan berbagai macam makan dan minum. Matanya tertuju pada satu minuman yang berada pada rak paling pojok ,minuman energi. Kakinya melangkah santai menghampiri rak tersebut dah mengambilnya.

 _Sret. Tap._

Matanya tertujuan pada tangan halus yang ia genggam.

x

x

 ** _Luhan side_**

Tubuh s linenya tertutup sempurna dengan celana training dan hoodie kelinci ,terlihat menggemaskan layaknya anak SMA. Namun ,siapa sangka dia adalah wanita muda yang matang. Tujuannya adalah minum energi yang ada di supermarket dekat rumahnya ,rasanya ia butuh beberapa botol. Hapal dengan letaknya ,kakinya langsung melangkah dengan cepat karena senang melihat masih sisa satu botol disana. Biasanya ketika malam seperti ini minuman itu sudah habis karena banyak peminatnya.

 _Sret. Tap._

Matanya langsung terpaku saat rasa hangat melingkupi tangan kanannya yang sedang mengambil minuman. Luhan mendongak ,menatap siapa yang memegang tangannya ,yang ditatap juga menatap balik kepada Luhan.

x

x

 ** _Normal side_**

Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan ,kehangatan menjalar ditangan masing masing ,mata mereka bersitubruk terpaku ,dunia seakan berhenti dengan sangat lama. Sehun lebih dulu menyadarinya ,matanya mengerjap canggung lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan. Kecanggungan melingkupi sekitar mereka dan semakin terasa karena hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Luhan seketika kikuk dan menarik tangannya lalu meninggalkan tempat tersebut ,entah kenapa dia benar benar malu.

"Aish... Kenapa aku seperti anak gadis SMA ,Ya Tuhan" gerutunya sambil berjalan cepat. Luhan pegang pipinya yang menghangat dan memerah ,benar benar memalukan menurutnya.

x

Sehun masih terpaku ditempat setelah wanita itu pergi ,blank adalah jawaban tepat untuk dirinya saat ini. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil untuk menghilangkan kebingungan yang baru saja menerpanya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil minuman tersebut ,membayarnya ,dan keluar supermarket. Kepalanya mengidar sekeliling mencari wanita tadi ,namun nihil. Sehun hanya menghela napas - _tanda_ _kecewa_ \- lalu kembali memasuki mobil dan pulang.

x

x

x

x

x

Sophia dengan semangat menarikan lagu _Gom_ _Semari_ didepan nenek dan Bibi Kim. Lucu dan imut adalah deskripsi yang pas untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dilihat dihadapan mereka ,senyumnya tidak pernah luntur ,gigi susunya yang berderet rapih semakin mempertegas bahwa senyum itu sangat manis. Mereka tertawa senang tanpa ada beban ,bahkan tak sadar ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkah lucu Sophia. Senyum kecil dari bibir tipisnya tercetak ,matanya memandang rindu setengah mati ,ia ingin memeluknya ,menciumnya ,membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur ,mengantarnya sekolah ,semua. Sehun ingin melakukan itu semua kepada _Si_ _Little_ _Princess_.

"Nenek suka ?" Tanya Sophia dengan riang.

"Sangat suka ,cucu nenek yang cantik ini sangat lucu dan imut" kikikan kecil keluar dari bibir kecil Sophia karena senang dengan jawaban sang nenek ,matanya lalu tertuju pada seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari sebelah neneknya.

"Bibi Kim suka ?"

"Tentu saja ,nona memang pandai menari" bibirnya seketika mengerucut ,yang dewasa bingung. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan ?

"Sophia ,Bibi ,bukan nona. Aku belum besar"

Mereka tak mampu menahan tawa mendengar jawaban polos Sophia. Oh benar benar menggemaskan.

Sehun masih memperhatikan sampai lamunannya tersadar saat sebuah tangan menepuk bahu kirinya ,Sehun menoleh dan mendapati sang ayah sedang tersenyum kecil. Yunho - _sang_ _ayah_ \- mengerti seperti apa perasaan Sehun terhadap cucunya ,hanya karena sakit hati dan luka yang terlalu dalam membuat sang anak enggan melakukan interaksi lebih kepada sang cucu. Sehun menghadap Yunho dan memberi salam.

"Kenapa diam disini ?" Sehun diam sambil menghela napas ,seakan apa yang ia lakukan adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan sang ayah ,kepalanya tertunduk. "Mau sampai kapan,Hunna ?. Ayah dan ibu tidak tega melihat Sophi seperti itu. Jika ingin balas dendam jangan kepada anakmu ,dia tidak tahu apa apa"

"Aku tidak balas dendam ,ayah. Aku hanya ... hanya.."

"Ayah kecewa dengan sikap mu ,hunna. Dia anakmu. Sebegitu benci kah kau kepada mantan istrimu ,sampai anakmu yang menjadi korban pertengkaran kalian ?!" Suara Yunho meninggi tak ayal membuat orang sekitar menujukan mata mereka kepada dua pria tersebut.

Yunho lepas kontrol karena sudah jengah dengan sikap anak - _tiri_ \- nya tersebut. Hela napas ia lakukan untuk menenangkan hatinya yang sedikit panas.

"Daddy pulang !!!!" Teriakan Sophia tak ayal membuat suasana mencair sedikit namun kembali tegang saat kaki Sehun melangkah cepat menuju kamar. Sophia yang awalnya ingin memeluk sang daddy tertunduk karena sikap daddynya.

Sehun bukan membenci Sophia ,tidak mungkin ia membenci buah hatinya sendiri ,ia hanya tak sanggup hingga akhirnya ia memilih menghindar. Entah mau sampai kapan hal ini terjadi. Seperginya Sehun ,kepala Sophia menunduk.

"Hiks hiks daddy..." tangisan Sophia pecah saat itu juga. Para dewasa disana diam sejenak sampai Yunho menggendong tubuh kecil berisi Sophia. Mereka dapat merasakan betapa sedih hati Sophia diabaikan seperti itu oleh ayahnya ,orang dewasa saja akan sakit hati jika diperlakukan seperti itu ,apalagi anak kecil seperti Sophia.

Tubuh kecil itu bergetar ditemani air mata yang membasahi pipi gembilnya. Diusap dengan sayang punggung kecil Sophia oleh Yunho ,tak lupa menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Bibi Kim mohon pamit sedang Jaejoong berada dibelakang Yunho ,menghadapkan wajahnya kepada sang cucu. Senyum manis nan hangat pun ia pancarkan agar sang cucu tidak merasa sedih.

"Sophi mau kekamar nenek dan kakek ,kakek punya kaset ' _Rainbow_ _Ruby'_. Bagaimana?"

"Ah iya... nenek lupa memberitahukan kepada Sophia. Sophi malam ini tidur dikamar nenek mau tidak ?"

Cara paling ampuh menurut mereka adalah ini ,memberikan tontonan favorit Sophia ,Rainbow Ruby. Sophia bilang karena mereka kembar,jadi Sophia suka. Tidak menunggu lama kepalanya terangkat menatap wajah kakek dan neneknya lalu mengangguk setuju. Kepalanya disandarkan pada baju tegap sang kakek.

"Aigoo... manjanya princess ini"

"Kakek~"

x

x

x

Sehun masih berkutat dengan banyak file dan dokumen penting perusahaan padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 am ,ia melarutkan diri dalam kegiatan padat yang menguras banyak tenaga. Sehun tidak ingin terus memikirkan masalah tadi ,jujur saja ia sakit melihat air mata yang sang anak karena ulahnya ,namun ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya seperti dulu ,ia masih berusaha.

Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena kejadian tadi terulang diotaknya dan tak ingin enyah dari sana. Dilepas kacamata baca tersebut dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan untuk meredakan denyut sakit itu. Getar handphone Sehun terdengar ,dilihat siapa yang menelponnya tengah malam seperti ini.

 _Pip_

"Halo ,ada apa ?"

 _"Sehun kita dalam masalah"_

Alis Sehun menukik tajam ,bingung pun adalah kata yang tepat untuknya. "Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Hotel kita yang berada di Busan terbakar ,aku belum mendapat informasi lebih lagi"_

Sehun seketika memijat pelipisnya yang semakin berdenyut sakit ,kepalanya tetunduk karena masalah yang datang silih berganti. "Bagaimana bisa ,bukannya baru diresmikan minggu lalu ?"

 _"Mana aku tahu ,kita harus kesana untuk mengurusnya dengan pihak kepolisian"_

"Hah" helaan napas adalah jawaban yang tepat untuknya saat ini.

 _"Aku jemput 15 menit lagi ,bersiaplah"_

 _Pip_

Sehun langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerja. Helaan napas terdengar lagi ,rasanya seperti putus asa karena masalah yang selalu menimpanya dengan bertubi tubi. Sehun pun membereskan berkas yang berserakan dimeja ,mengambil jaket ,dan pergi dari rumahnya saat asistennya sudah menjemput. Hanya satpam gerbang utama yang tahu Sehun keluar tengah malam untuk urusan bisnis ,sisanya tidak mengetahui karena sudah terlelap sampai pada alam mimpi masing masing.

x

x

x

x

x

 _Tik tok Wake up ~_

 _Tik tok Wake up ~_

Alarm itu berbunyi dengan merdu sampai sang pemilik terbangun dari tidurnya. Mata rusanya perlahan membuka ,membiarkan seberkas cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela mengenai retina matanya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mematikan alarm dan bangun dari kasur.Ia menyiapkan diri untuk pergi bekerja.

Selesai dengan sentuhan terakhir ,kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, dan langsung disambut hangat oleh sang ibu. Orang tua satu satunya yang ia punya saat ini. "Pagi ,sayang"

"Pagi ibu" _cup_.

Beginilah rutinitas Luhan setiap pagi ,sarapan bersama ibu tercinta. Terkadang ada rasa rindu terhadap sang ayah yang telah meninggalkannya 3 tahun lalu. Tapi ia sangat bersyukur masih memiliki ibu yang perhatian seperti Heechul.

x

x

x

x

x

x

Ditempat berbeda pun ,mereka juga sedang melakukan sarapan. Jaejoong sedang mengurus Sophia yang akan berangkat sekolah. "Sehun tidak ada ,Yixing ?" Tanya Yunho yang masih membaca koran paginya.

"Sepertinya sudah berangkat ,tuan. Sejak pagi buta" Yunho pun diam.

x

x

x

 _"Jadi Lu saem selalu didepan gerbang sekolah Sophi ?"_

 _"Iya ,Lu saem akan menyambut kita"_

Percakapan kecil tadi pagi dengan Sophia membuat Jaejoong berada disini sekarang.Tepat didepan gerbang sekolah Sophia. Beralasan ingin mengantar Sophia adalah hal yang paling masuk akal untuk melihat langsung seperti apa wujud Lu Saem tersebut.

"Belajar yang rajin ,jangan jahat dengan teman yang lain. Kalau ada yang jahat ,lapor sama ibu guru. Mengerti ,sayang ?"

"Sangat mengerti kapten" layaknya seorang prajurit yang patuh pada kaptennya ,tangan Sophia memberi hormat pada sang nenek, dan sang nenek membalasnya. Senyum pun terlukis diwajah cantiknya.

Ciuman bertubi pun diberikan kepada Sophia. Bibir ,pipi ,dahi ,mata ,hidung ,puncak kepala. Tidak satu pun yang terlewatkan oleh Jaejoong. "Cha ,masuk lah. Nenek sayang Sophia" pelukan diberikan kepada Sophia.

"Sophia sayang nenek _-cup-_ ,dah nenek" kaki kecilnya memasuki pekarangan sekolahnya dan bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sophia memberi hormat kepada Luhan yang berada disana lalu memeluknya dan Luhan memeluknya dengannya hangat. Jaejoong menyaksikan semua ,tak terlewat satu pun. Entah kenapa ia langsung tertarik dengan Luhan. Puas dengan _-mari memata matai Lu saem-_ Jaejoong pun memasuki mobil dan pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang ,handphonenya berdering dan menunjuk id phone. Itu Jongin.

 _Pip_

"Halo"

 _"Halo ,bibi. Aku sudah mendapatkan semua yang bibi minta tempo hari"_

"Ah ,benarkah? Sudah lengkap ?" Senyum pun mengembang di bibir Jaejoong.

 _"Sudah ,bi. Namun ada beberapa info yang tidak bisa saya dapatkan karena sulit"_

"Baik ,mungkin lain waktu. Bisa kau kerumah ku hari ini ,akan bibi beritahu jam berapa kau harus datang. Bagaimana?"

 _"Baiklah ,bi. Kalau begitu semoga hari anda menyenangkan"_

"Kau juga Jongin"

 _Pip_

"Semoga dia orang yang pas untuk Sehun ku" gumamnya.

x

x

x

x

x

Sehun baru saja selesai dimintai keterangan oleh pihak kepolisian ,ia benar benar lelah fisik dan batin. Saat ini ia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur sebuah hotel terdekat disana. Kantuk matanya terlihat samar menghiasi wajahnya. Badannya terasa remuk karena belum istirahat.

Matanya baru saja akan terpejam kalau saja pintu kamarnya tidak diketuk dengan tidak sabaran. Dengusan keras pun keluar dari hidungnya ,ia beranjak dari kasusnya ,dan membuka pintu. Tampak lah Chanyeol _-asisten Sehun-_ dengan wajah yang tak kalah berantakan.

"Kita menemukan salah satu pelaku dan aku rasa kita kenal"

x

x

x

x

x

Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan manisan mewah nan megah. Sang pengemudi turun dari mobil dan memasuki manisan tersebut. Ketukan hak pantofel dan lantai marmer tersebut terdengar menggema mengisi suara di mansion. Kakinya tertuju pada sebuah pintu dengan ukiran rumit yang menghubungkan sebuah ruangan.

Orang itu membungkuk hormat kepada seseorang yang sedang duduk disinggahsananya. Yang dihormati melirik anak buah sambil menghisap cerutu yang ia nikmati.

 _"Ada kabar apa ?"_

Tanya sang ketua. Anak buah itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap patuh pada ketuanya.

"Satu dari tiga orang suruhan kita berhasil ditangkap ,tuan"

 _"Hem begitu"_

"Saya memiliki ide ,tuan. Tapi saya harus memberitahukan terlebih dahulu kepada tuan"

 _"Membunuhnya ,benar ?"_

Ia buang asap nikotin yang sebelumnya sudah masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Senyum santai dan tenang pun terpantri disana.

"Benar ,tuan. Namun dua yang selamat kita amankan"

 _"Atur saja ,Seunghyun. Aku percayakan pada mu"_

Seunghyun _-anak buah-_ tersenyum kecil namun terkesan licik disana. "Dengan senang hati ,tuan ku"

x

x

x

x

x

x

Jaejoong sedang merangkai bunga dikebun khusus miliknya ,tangannya sudah terampil menentukan bunga bunga yang cocok untuk dipadupadankan. "Permisi nyonya" Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati seorang pelayan disana.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tuan Jongin datang ingin menemui anda ,nyonya"

Senyum seketika mengembang ,Jaejoong melepaskan pekerjaan. "Suruh dia datang ke gazebo ,ah jangan lupa bawakan camilan dan teh untuk ku dan Jongin. Cepat" kakinya melangkah menuju galeri putih disana.

Semilir angin pun menyambut suka cita. Jaejoong menduduki diri dan tak berselang lama Jongin berserta pelayan pun datang. Para pelayan pergi setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Bagaimana ,ceritakan semuanya"

Jaejoong langsung memburu Jongin dengan keingintahuannya. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu menceritakan informasi inti kepada Jaejoong.

"Nama lengkapnya Xi Luhan ,anak tunggal dari pasangan dari Xi Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Lulusan S1 dari Universitas Kyunghee ,berumur duapuluh lima tahun ,dan pekerja sekarang adalah seorang guru tk di sekolah Sophia"

"Kau bilang anak dari Kim Heechul ?"

"Ya ,bibi"

"Kau tahu alamat rumahnya ?"

"Ya ,bi. Luhan dan ibunya satu rumah ,semuanya riwayat hidup Luhan sudah berada di map ini"

Jongin memberikan sebuah map coklat dengan ketebalan yang lumayan. "Bibi bisa membacanya nanti"

"Baiklah ,kita kesana sekarang. Bisa kah ?"

"Bibi yakin ?"

"Aku ingin memastikan seseorang. Bisa kah ?"

"Tentu bi ,dengan senang hati"

Jaejoong benar tidak menyangka kalau dunia memang sempit. Kim Heechul. Ia tahu betul nama itu ,teman kecilnya yang menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan sang ayah. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar _'Semoga itu benar dirimu eonni'._

x

x

x

x

Heechul baru saja keluar dari salah satu supermarket dekat rumahnya ,kakinya melangkah santai sedangkan tangannya penuh dengan kantung belanjaan. Saat sudah dekat rumahnya ,matanya memicing memperhatikan dua orang berbeda gender berada didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya. Langkah kaki dipercepat untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Permisi ,ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Wanita itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat siapa yang menyapa. Matanya terpaku saat melihat Heechul ,begitu pun sebaliknya. Kantung belanja yang ia bawa seketika jatuh karena terkejut.

"Jae ?" Lirih Heechul bagaikan angin.

"Chullie, ini aku"

Heechul langsung memeluk Jaejoong - _wanita itu_ \- dengan erat. Air matanya tanpa disuruh mengalir dipipi. Jaejoong pun membalas pelukan Heechul ,mereka berdua terisak hari. Jongin yang menyaksikan pun terbawa suasana. Selesai dengan acara melepas rindu ,mereka pun memasuki rumah.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu ,Jae ?"

"Tidak usah repot ,Chullie. Aku kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

Heechul kembali dari dapur dengan membawa tiga gelas orange juice dan sepiring cookies buatnya. Ia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan Jongin. Raut wajah Heechul menggambarkan pertanyaan dari perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ingin membicarakan apa ?"

"Apakah anak mu bernama Xi Luhan ?"

"Ya benar ,apa anakku membuat kesalahan padamu ,Jae ?"

Jaejoong tersenyum canggung dan menggeleng. "Bukan seperti itu"

"Lalu ?"

"Kau tahu aku orangnya lebih suka to the point"

"Jangan berputar putar ,Jae. Itu menjengkelkan"

Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia melirik Jongin ,seakan mengerti Jongin pun pamit menunggu diluar ,"Aku ingin menjodohkan putri mu dengan putra ku". Heechul terdiam ,ia merasa shock mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Jae ,apa maksudnya ini ?"

Jaejoong pindah duduk disamping Heechul dan menggenggam tangan Heechul untuk menyalurkan ketenangan. "Aku tahu ini akan mengagetkan mu ,tapi aku merasa anakmu bisa merubah anakku ,Chullie. Aku benar benar minta tolong padamu"

Heechul menatap Jaejoong seakan tidak percaya ,"Ini terlalu mendadak ,Jae. Aku tidak yakin Luhan akan menerimanya"

"Luhan pasti menerimanya ,dia mengenal cucuku"

"Apakah ini sebabnya kau memilih Luhan ?"

Mata Heechul dan Jaejoong beradu. Kepala Jaejoong tertunduk dan menghela napas ,"Ya ,karena..." Heechul masih memperhatikan Jaejoong. Cukup lama kalimat itu tergantung sampai akhirnya mulutnya terbuka.

"Karena cucu ku tidak memiliki ibu sejak kecil dan Sehun yang keras kepala menghindari anaknya sendiri"

"Bagaimana bisa ?,itu tidak masuk akal"

"Ceritanya panjang ,jadi aku mohon bantu aku ..."

"Aku tidak ingin ia terlantar tanpa kasih sayang orang tua sepertiku ,Chullie. Aku mohon"

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh mengingat kisah hidupnya yang kejam saat kecil. Heechul memeluk wanita yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri sejak masih kecil. Ia tidak tega.

"Baiklah aku akan berbicara kepada Luhan"

"Terima kasih banyak ,eonni." Tangan Heechul terangkat menuju kepala Jaejoong.

"Ya ,tak masalah"

Hanya tinggal mengatur rencana bagaimana cara agar Sehun maupun Luhan menerima perjodohan ini.

x

x

x

x

x

Tbc

x

x

x

x

x

Huwa... gk nyangka responnya bagus. Sumpah aku Gk nyangka sama sekali. Untuk para eonnideul dan deongsaengdeul jinja jinja gomawo... Aku jadi semangat buat nulis ff ini. Maaf keun untuk chp sebelum nya yang bertebaran typo juga di ff ini. Yang minta dipanjangin ,sudah dipanjangkeun. Maaf kalo menurut kalian masih kurang. Diusahakan kalo gitu.

Big thanks for :

 ** _exorlandia ,ruuxi1 ,Hunhania ,winwin16 ,seluhandeer ,cici fu ,KimaHunHan ,selynLH7 ,yuniaeri90 ,dindaebak94 ,ExoBanana ,shoashm 2 ,Seravin509 ,i , Lsaber ,JunaOh ,HUNsayHAN ,pry90004 ,Freez Ming Taem._**

Terima kasih banyak sudah mereview,follow ,dan favorite story ini. Terima kasih banyak dan aku usahakan untuk selalu fast update. Sampai bertemu chp depan


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to my story ..

Sorry for Typo and enjoyed

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang menunggu dikantor polisi untuk melihat siapa pelaku sebenarnya dan apa motif dari penyerangan terhadapnya. Pelaku masih dalam perjalanan menuju kantor polisi. Helaan napas pun saling bersahutan untuk membunuh waktu.

Tangannya masih sibuk dengan gadget yang memperlihatkan grafik sahamnya. Kejadian yang menimpa properti miliknya cabang Busan membuat sahamnya turun 0,2 persen. Orang menilai mungkin itu adalah angka yang sedikit ,tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Merintis dari nol hingga bisa sebesar sekarang membuatnya tidak rela sahamnya turun barang sedikit pun ,katanya berlebihan tapi itu lah yang dirasakan.

Mereka masih menunggu diruang laporan untuk bertemu dengan sang pelaku. Chanyeol terlihat gelisah karena sahabat sekaligus majikannya itu bungkam. Bungkamnya Sehun adalah bukan hal yang baik ,ia pasti memikirkan sesuatu dan akan berdampak pada moodnya. Mengerikan jika Sehun sudah diam dan berbicara dingin. Merasa panggilan alam datang Chanyeol pun meminta izin keluar , "Sehuna ,Aku pergi ketoilet dulu"

"Hem"

Chanyeol pun berdiri dan pergi ke toilet. Selesainya melepas hasrat ingin buang air kecilnya ,kakinya melangkah kembali menuju ruangan tadi. Namun...

 _Dor dor_

Kepalanya langsung menoleh pada sumber suara ,para polisi seketika langsung berhamburan keluar gedung membawa senjata masing masing. Chanyeol yang penasaran ikut berlarian dengan polisi. Didepan sana sudah banyak polisi yang melingkar membuat posisi penyerangan. Chanyeol berhenti saat sudah ditempat ,dari sela tubuh para polisi terlihat seorang dengan berlumuran darah tertelungkup didepan pintu masuk kepolisian.

Chanyeol menutup mulut tanda _shock_ ,dalam hati ia mengumpat siapa yang berani melakukan penembakan dipagi hari seperti ini. Kondisi sang korban tembak memakai baju kaos putih dan celana jeans robek tanpa alas kaki , kedua tangannya pun terborgol dibelakang tubuhnya. Chanyeol menghampiri salah satu petugas kepolisian dan bertanya untuk memastikan ,ia merasa ada yang ganjil dalam hal ini.

"Maaf ,siapa yang tertembak ?"

Sang polisi berbalik badan dan menyimpan pistolnya. "Dia salah seorang tersangka kasus terbakarnya hotel ,kami akan mencari tahu motif penembakan"

"Jadi begitu"

"Sepertinya begitu ,kalau begitu saya permisi"

Polisi itu undur diri pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terdiam dan menduga duga apakah orang yang tertembak tersebut adalah pelaku pembakaran hotel cabang Busan milik Sehun. Chanyeol mendekati tkp dan memperhatikan ciri dari korban tembak.

"Oh .., Tuan Park. Untung anda ada disini"

Chanyeol merasa terpanggil dan menoleh kepada sumber suara. Seorang polisi menghampirinya dan tanpa banyak waktu Chanyeol pun bertanya. "Apakah dia .."

"Ya tuan ,dia adalah pelaku yang saya beritahu. Namun dia sudah meninggal ,hanya dia satu satunya yang bisa dimintai keterangan karena tidak ada saksi mata satu pun dalam kasus terbakarnya hotel anda. Sebaiknya anda kembali ke Seoul ,kasus ini biar kamu yang urus"

"Ah begitu" ringisan pun keluar dari mulutnya tanda -ini bukan pertanda baik-. "Terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya kalau begitu"

"Ya ,kalau begitu saya pamit"

Panjelasan Polisi tersebut menjawab rasa gelisah Chanyeol sedaritadi. Tangannya mengusap wajah tanda dia akan segera frustasi karena satu satunya saksi tertembak. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruangan yang ditempati Sehun.

 _Cklek_

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ia tebak. "Ada apa ?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk ditempati sebelumnya. "Tersangka tertembak ,dia mati ditempat. Mayatnya sedang diurus oleh pihak kepolisian"

"Maksudnya ?"

"Hah ~ pelaku yang membakar hotelmu ditembak mati entah oleh siapa. Polisi menyuruh kita untuk kembali dan biarkan polisi mengerjakan tugasnya"

Sehun terdiam. Apakah perang politik telah dimulai ? Itu yang ada diotaknya saat ini. Karena selama ini ia tidak punya musuh ,namun semenjak ia menjadi calon anggota parlemen ,satu per satu masalah muncul dalam perusahaannya tanpa ada sebab yang jelas. Layaknya sabotase orang dalam diperusahaannya.

"Hah...cari detektif sandal untuk mengurusnya ,aku mau kasus ini tuntas"

"Baik ,tuan" .Mereka pun keluar dari kantor polisi dan pulang menuju Seoul.

x

x

x

x

"Terima kasih bu guru"

"Terima kasih kembali. Jangan lupa tugas rumahnya dikerjakan ya"

"Baik bu guru"

Para siswa _The Happiness Kindergarten_ berhamburan keluar kelas menuju orang tua mereka yang menjemput. Kaki kaki kecil itu melangkah cepat namun hati hati. Luhan baru saja menyelesaikan tugas mengajarnya.

"Lu saem"

Panggil Sophia sambil menarik rok span Luhan. Luhan pun menoleh lebih rendah dan berdiri setengah badan untuk menyamakan posisi wajah mereka. "Ada apa cantik ?"

"Eum ..."

Tangan Sophia bertautan kecil dan memilin ujung rompi seragamnya ,kepalanya tertunduk ,dan matanya tertuju pada jari jari kecilnya. Luhan yang melihat gelagat Sophia sedikit bingung namun tak lama ia paham bahwa anak ini menginginkan sesuatu.

"Sophia mau apa ?"

"Itu... boleh kah ?" Sohpia melirik Luhan dengan hati hati.

"Tentu ,kenapa tidak boleh. Sophia ingin apa ?"

"Mau kah Lu saem main dengan Sophia ?"

Alis Luhan bertautan tanda ia bingung ,"Main ,memangnya Sophia mau main apa ?"

"Main banyak ,Lu saem mau tidak ?"

Luhan membuat ekspresi tanda berpikir ,walau hanya berpura pura namun Sophia menanti cemas. Lebih tepatnya takut ajakannya ditolak. "Hem... Baiklah"

"Benarkah , _yeay_..."

Sophia melompat kegirangan ,tangannya diangkat keatas tanda selebrasi karena Luhan mau bermain dengannya. "Terima kasih Lu saem"

"Sama sama cantik"

Luhan pun mengajak Sophia ke ruangannya untuk mengambil tas dan Sophia langsung menarik tangan Luhan menuju mobilnya dan pergi dengan mobil Sophia. Sophia selalu menempel pada Luhan ,bahkan ia minta dipangku karena sangking manjanya. Awalnya Luhan hanya berpikir bahwa mereka akan bermain ditaman ,namun saat mobil yang ia tumpangi memasuki sebuah gerbang besar baru lah ia sadar.

"Kita main dirumah Sophia ?"

Luhan menunduk memandang Sophia. Sophia pun mendongak ,matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan lalu tersenyum. "Iya ,Lu saem suka ?"

Luhan tertegun lalu tersenyum kepada Sophia ,ada perasaan tidak enak dan takut bertemu keluarga Sophia. Sophia yang mendapat senyum manis itu semakin beringsut pada Luhan. Mobil pun berhenti tepat di pintu masuk mansion mewah ,mereka turun dan Sophia menarik tangan Luhan dengan semangat kedalam mansion.

"Selamat datang ,Nona"

"Halo bibi"

Sophia hanya menyapa sekenanya sambil terus menarik Luhan ,Luhan pun tersenyum saat setiap pelayan rumah menyapa. Sophia menarik Luhan sampai kamarnya ,jujur Luhan takjub. Anak sekecil Sophia memiliki kamar tiga kali lebih besar dari kamarnya. Sophia meletakkan asal tas sekolahnya lalu berlari menuju sebuah box besar berwarna soft pink lalu membukanya.

Terlihat box tersebut dipenuhi dengan banyak jenis mainan. Sophia menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan lalu tersenyum ,Luhan pun tersenyum dan menaruh tas kerjanya dipinggir kamar. Sophia menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk disebuah kursi kecil dengan meja bulat kecil didepannya.

"Lu saem suka ?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengusak halus kepala Sophia ,"Ya ,Lu saem sangat suka". Rasanya Sophia merasa nyaman dengan Luhan yang notabene merupakan salah satu guru ditempat ia bersekolah.

Senyum Sophia seakan tidak akan luntur ,ia berlari menuju box soft pink lalu mengambil mainan yang ia butuhkan. Tubuh kecilnya terlihat sangat lincah dan bersemangat ,pipinya yang gembil yang bersemu merah merona menambah nilai plus pada penampilannya. Kakinya berbalik menuju meja tempat Luhan berada dan meletakkan mainan yang barusan ia ambil.

"Kita ingin bermain apa ?"

Tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan Sophia yang sedang sibuk menata mainannya diatas meja. "Eum..." Sophia nampak berpikir karena tidak fokus antara harus menata mainannya atau menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Main pesta minum teh ,.."

"Hanya itu ?"

Sophia sudah selesai menata mainannya lalu duduk didepan Luhan ,"... Main rumah rumahan ,lalu bermain boneka ,semuanya" tangannya merentang keatas mendeskripsikan akan begitu banyak permainan yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada Luhan. Luhan benar benar dibuat tertawa dengan tingkah laku Sophia. Mereka pun memulai permainan yang menurut Sophia sangat menyenangkan.

x

x

x

x

Sehun baru saja sampai rumah ,ia keluar dari mobil dengan langkah lunglai terseret. Kakinya membawa menuju kamar Sophia ,hanya itu. Selama ini Sehun hanya bisa melakukan itu ,memperhatikan sang anak tanpa berani berinteraksi ,hanya memperhatikan pertumbuhannya dari jauh. Terlihat ada sedikit celah dari pintu kamar Sophia yang berwarna pink ,warna kesukaan Sophia.

Sehun berada didepan kamar Sophia hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik lincah sang princess mengambil barang mainannya. Namun tak lama dahinya membentuk sudut siku siku karena melihat seorang wanita sedang duduk dikursi kecil milik Sophia. Sophia berlari menuju wanita itu sambil membawa bunga imitasi lalu tersenyum. Tak terlihat siapa sosok wanita itu karena posisinya yang membelakangi Sehun.

"Untuk mommy"

 _Deg_

Apa ?

Seketika Sehun merasa dunia berhenti dengan cepat ,jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Matanya seketika berkaca kaca ,rasa takut perlahan menghinggapi dirinya. Badannya kaku tidak dapat bergerak. Pikirannya linglung harus berbuat apa. Kenapa dia datang ,untuk apa ,apa tujuannya menemui Sophia ,pikir Sehun benar benar takut. Takut jika wanita itu datang lagi kehidupannya dan merampas satu satunya keluarga kandung yang ia punya.

"Sophia Sayang mommy ?"

Mata Sehun melebar ,napasnya terasa sesak. Ia semakin panik saat mendengar penuturan yang lebih dewasa. _Apa ini ? Apa apaan ini ?_ Ia benar benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang. Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi ,matanya bergerak gugup karena takut dan terkejut.

"Hm... Sophia sayang mommy"

Dipeluk tubuh yang lebih dewasa dengan hangat ,pun yang dewasa membalasnya. Senyum bahagia terlihat sangat jelas dari wajah kecil Sophia.

 _Tidak ,tidak boleh._

Dengan langkah cepat Sehun menghampiri dua orang itu dan menarik Sophia dengan keras peluk wanita itu. Yang dewasa kaget setengah mati sedang yang kecil sudah kaget dan sakit secara bersamaan.

 _Dug..._

"Huwe..."

"Astaga"

Tau apa yang terjadi. Tubuh Sehun terlalu tinggi dan tubuh Sophia terlalu kecil hingga ketika Sehun menarik Sophia dari pelukan dewasa dengan keras dan kasar ,wajah Sophia membentur kepala gesper milik Sehun yang terbuat dari besi. Bukan sakit mainannya. Orang dewasa saja akan merasakan sakit jika benda itu mengenai wajah mereka ,bagaimana dengan anak sekecil Sophia.

Terkejut dengan kejadian barusan ,Sehun langsung berjongkok menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang anak. Dilihat Sophia sedang memegangi hidungnya yang terbentur benda padat tersebut. "SAKIT!!!!" Teriak Sophia diiringi tangisan yang semakin kencang. Dengan lembut Sehun intip hidung Sophia dibalik tangan kecil itu.

 _Deg_

Satu tetes air mata lolos mengaliri pipi Sehun , _bagaimana bisa ?_ \- batinnya menjerit pilu. Ia telah melukai malaikat kecilnya.

 _Sret_

Sesegera mungkin Sehun langsung menggendong Sophia dan berlari keluar kamar. Luhan langsung berlari mengekori yang mengarahkan diri kepintu utama mansion. Sepatu pantofel dan hak tinggi yang membentur lantai saling bersahutan cepat ,menandakan bajakan mereka sedang berlari memburu waktu.

"Huwe... daddy..."

Sehun benar benar kalut dan panik saat mendapati hidung Sophia mengeluarkan darah karena dirinya. Karena dirinya sang princess kecilnya menangis sangat nyaring bahkan hampir seluruh maid panik melihat sekilah tangan Sophia yang bernoda darah disela sela jarinya. Saat sampai depan pintu depan mansion ,Luhan menarik lengan Sehun ,membelah perhatian Sehun agar tidak terlalu panik.

"Kau bawa mobil itu ,berikan Sophia padaku"

Seakan Sehun adalah hewan yang patuh dan jinak ,ia langsung memberikan Sophia pada Luhan lalu mereka langsung berangkat menuju rumah sakit terdekat. Selama perjalanan Sophia tidak berhenti menangis dan memanggil Mommy Daddy sakit tanpa berhenti. Luhan pun membantu menyeka darah yang keluar dari lubang hidung Sophia dengan lengan kemaja kerjanya. Jujur ,ia juga panik namun berusaha tenang agar tidak memperburuk suasana.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun melaju diatas kecepatan rata rata. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan rambu lalu lintas ,klakson pun terus dibunyikan guna menyingkirkan mobil yang menghalangi jalannya. Tangisan Sophia mulai lemah dan berimbas pada Sehun dan Luhan yang semakin kalut ,berpikir bahwa kondisi Sophia mulai buruk.

Sepuluh menit Sehun menjadi pembalap F1 dadakan dan sepuluh menit juga Luhan harus mengontrol jantungnya yang siap keluar karena Sehun yang mengendarai mobil dengan gila gilaan. Sampai rumah sakit ,Sehun dan Luhan langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari.

"DOKTER DOKTER !!!"

Kepanikan Sehun berdampak didalam rumah sakit ,para perawat menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan lalu menggiring mereka menuju IGD. Salah satu suster mengambil alih Sophia dari dekapan Luhan dan masuk ke sebuah ruang pemeriksaan. Sehun mengekor pada suster tersebut namun ditahan oleh suster lain karena dilarang masuk selama pemeriksaan. Sehun berjalan lunglai menuju kursi tunggu dan duduk ,tangannya terkepal ,dan bibirnya mengucapkan doa.

Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan menepuk pelan pundak lebar tersebut guna memberikan perhatian dan ketenangan. Luhan menilai Sehun adalah seorang ayah yang menyayangi putri dengan luar biasa berlimpah ,bayangkan saja ia berlari panik ,mengendarai mobil gila gila karena anaknya terluka dihidung. Jika itu Luhan yang mengalami mungkin ia akan lebih tenang agar sang anak juga tidak sehisteris tadi ,tapi nyata Sehun tidak seperti itu. Sempat lucu melihatnya dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Sehun menangis karena ulahnya sendiri ,layaknya anak bocah yang memecahkan kaca jendela milik orang lain tetapi dia yang menangis karena takut.

Lain Luhan ,lain juga Sehun. Jika Luhan pembawaannya lebih tenang ,maka Sehun panik tengah mati. Pikirannya bermacam dan berspekulasi buruk. _Bagaimana jika hidung Sophia patah ,bagaimana jika Sophia mati ,bagaimana jika Sophia cacat karena aku ,bagaimana jika ia membenciku karena hal ini ,Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan anak ku_ \- See itu lah pemikiran dari Oh Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan pundaknya ditepuk mulai menaikan kepalanya ,tatapan terarah pada Luhan yang masih melakukan - _tepuk pundak Sehun_ \- sambil memandang depan. Sehun memegang tangan Luhan dan menariknya untuk mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya. Luhan menurut dengan canggung.

"Ku kira kau dia"

Luhan yang merasa diajak bicara menoleh pada Sehun yang sedang menunduk dan masih setia memegang tangannya. Luhan memilih bungkam karena tidak mengerti topik yang dibicarakan. "Aku benar benar takut jika itu dia" ,Luhan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Jujur aku tidak tau siapa yang kau maksud ,tapi seharusnya kau tidak bertindak kasar seperti tadi. Aku hanya gurunya ..."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada dirumah ku ?"

Ucapan Luhan terpotong dengan pertanyaan Sehun ,"Karena Sophia mengajakku bermain" jawab Luhan dengan santai. Sehun terlihat menghela napas dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

 _Cklek..._

Seorang dokter keluar ,Sehun langsung berdiri dan memberondongi pertanyaan kepada sang dokter. "Apakah anak ku baik baik saja ,apa dia harus dioperasi ,apa dia akan dirawat sangat lama ,apa dia ...?"

"Tenang lah tuan ,anak anda baik baik saja. Sekarang dia sudah tenang. Anak anda hanya pendarahan kecil pada hidungnya karena terbentur benda keras , lukanya juga sudah diobati. Selebihnya baik baik saja"

"Syukur lah /Ya Tuhan terima kasih"

"Kalau begitu saya permisi ,anak anda sudah boleh pulang. Jangan lupa untuk menebus obat untuk kesembuhan anak anda. Kalau begitu saya permisi" sang dokter memberikan resep obat dan pamit undur diri.

Setelah menerima resep Sehun langsung masuk dan mendapati Sophia yang sedang berbaring lemah dengan plester dihidungnya. Matanya setengah melirik kepada Sehun dan Luhan yang menghampirinya. "Daddy" paling manja Sophia sambil membuka lebar tangannya dan hal itu disambut hangat oleh Sehun.

Sophia langsung menempatkan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun. Sang ayah menciumi sang buah hati dengan sayang ,ini adalah interaksi pertama secara langsung semenjak kejadian sang mantan istri pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sehun merasa bersalah selama ini dan ia akan menebusnya mulai sekarang.

"Maafkan daddy"

Mendengar permintaan maaf Sehun ,Sophia semakin mengerahkan peluknya "i love you ,dad" ,Sehun menangis. Ia benar benar bodoh telah menyianyiakan putrinya selama ini.

Luhan. Hanya menatap hari interaksi mereka ,rasa rindu terhadap sang ayah semakin banyak. Satu tetes liquid jatuh membasahi pipi meronanya. Senyum manis pun terhias disana.

"Lu saem"

Luhan menoleh pada Sophia yang masih lemah dan Sehun yang memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Luhan,"Ya sayang ?"

"Terima kasih"

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mereka semua tersenyum. Sophia merasa senang dengan keberadaan Luhan. Menurutnya Lu saem itu nyaman seperti nenek.

x

x

x

x

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Sehun sudah tidak menghindar lagi walau terkadang rasa ingin menghindar itu datang ,namun ia bisa mengatasinya. Jangan lupakan kedua orangtua Sehun yang panik setengah mati melihat luka yang tertera dihidung princess kecil mereka. Bahkan Jaejoong menangis ,namun Sophia memberikan pelukan agar sang nenek tidak menangis seperti anak bayi.

Sophia semakin lengket dengan sang daddy ,ketika ia bangun di pagi dan tidak menemukan sang daddy disampingnya ia akan menangis sekencang kencangnya. Sophia juga tidak mau sekolah jika tidak Sehun yang mengantar ,bujuk rayu sang kakek pun tak mempan.

Dampaknya juga berimbas pada Luhan ,dimana setiap pulang sekolah Sophia akan menceritakan Sehun. Semuanya tak terkecuali. Luhan merasa senang juga.

Luhan baru pulang mengajar ,kakinya langsung diarahkan pada kamar karena pasti jam segini sang ibu tercinta tidak ada dirumah. Keluarga Luhan mempunyai kedai kecil yang dulu dikelola oleh sang ayah ,namun semenjak meninggalkan sang ibu lah yang bertanggung atas kedai itu.

Ia merebahkan diri dikasur ,Luhan memejamkan matanya ,akhir akhir ini ada yang aneh dalam dirinya. Wajah Sehun selalu terbesit dalam bayangannya. Hah... seperti anak remaja saja. Luhan pun beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk menyejukkan badan.

Selesai dengan kegiatan mandi dan berpakaian ,Luhan turun menuju dapur untuk memenuhi hasrat perutnya. Tangannya dengan lincah meracik bahan dapur dan mengolahnya menjadi makanan yang sehat kaya gizi.

"Ibu pulang!!"

Teriak Heechul yang baru memasuki rumah ,indra penciumannya langsung disambut dengan harumnya masakan buat Luhan. Luhan yang masih memasak menoleh sedikit untuk menyambut sang ibu. "Ibu dari kedai ?"

"Eoh.. ,sedang tidak banyak pengunjung jadi ibu pulang sekarang. Mungkin nanti ibu akan kembali kesana saat makan malam. Kau harus ikut karena menyambut tamu special"

"Siapa memangnya ,pacar baru ibu ?"

Heechul mendelik saat Luhan sudah menata piring dan masakan yang ia buat beberapa saat lalu. "Bicaramu Luhan ,ayah mu akan selalu nomor satu dihati ibu. Pokoknya penting ,kau harus dandan yang rapih. Tunjukkan kalau kau itu wanita berumur duapuluh lima tahun ,bukan anak tujuh belas tahun"

"Ibu ~ ,orang mengira seperti itu karena aku awet muda"

"Awet muda darimana nya ,yang ada kau seperti perawan tua"

Uhuk...

Luhan tersedak mendengar perkataan ibunya ,kaget ,lucu ,kesal ,itu yang Luhan rasakan. Melihat anaknya tersedak Heechul langsung memberikan minum pada Luhan dan dilahap dengan rakus oleh Luhan. Helaan napas terdengar tanda sang korban sudah bernapas lega. Luhan menatap sang ibu dengan memicingkan mata. Namun tak lama kemudian tatapan itu berganti menjadi melas merajuk.

"Ibu tega..."

"Aigoo... habiskan makanan mu ,ibu mau tidur siang"

Sang ibu pun berlalu pergi kekamar meninggalkan Luhan dengan tanda tanya besar. Siapa tamu yang akan datang kekedai nanti ,apakah adikku yang menghilang sejak lama ,ah... Kau terlalu drama Lu.

x

x

x

x

x

Sehun beserta keluarga sudah rapih dan bersiap pergi menuju suatu tempat. Namun Sehun tidak diberitahu kemana mereka akan pergi. Sophia terlihat cantik dengan gaun katoon soft blue pink dengan hiasan pita dipinggang gemuknya dengan sepatu berwarna putih dan stocking senada. Jaejoong hanya memakai gaun satin maroon berlengan sepertiga tyang sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya ,kakinya juga beralas sepatu berhak 3cm yang semakin membuatnya terlihat anggun. Sedang Yunho hanya memakai kemeja berwarna senada dengan Jaejoong dengan celana bahan hitam dan sepatu yang senada dengan celana ,rambutnya ditata keatas memperlihatkan dahinya. Dan Sehun hanya memakai kaos biasa berwarna abu abu yang ditutup oleh blezer berwarna hitam dengan lengan yang ditarik hingga menjadi sepertiga dan celana berwarna senada dengan blezer beserta sepatu.

Sehun merasa bingung karena mobil mereka berhenti didepan kedai makan kecil namun padat pelanggan. Mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Selamat datang"

"Lu saem!!!"

"Eh ?"

Luhan kaget bukan main saat menyapa pelanggan yang baru datang dan ternyata itu ada keluarga Sophia. Sophia langsung berlari dan memeluk pinggang Luhan. Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum pada Luhan sedangkan Sehun ,jangan tanya ,dia cuek cuek saja seakan mereka tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Heechul yang melihat keluarga Jaejoong sudah datang menyambut hangat dan mempersilahkan duduk pada tempat yang sudah diraih khusus untuk acara pertemuan dua keluarga ini.

Sophia masih betah menempeli Luhan dan Luhan pun tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Mereka makan malam bersama tanpa diketahui ada maksud tertentu dari para petua. Antara yang tua tidak ada rasa canggung satu sama lain ,begitu pun si kecil ,namun dua orang dewasa disana masih bingung dan bertanya tanya tentang pertemuan ini.

Jamuan makan pun selesai dan mereka mulai berbincang bincang. Yunho pun akhirnya buka topik utama ,"Sebelumnya paman minta maaf kepada Luhan karena mengadakan makan malam bersama dengan mendadak ,tapi acara ini diadakan pun untuk tujuan masa depanmu"

Alis Luhan menukik tanda ia bingung. Ia menoleh kepada sang ibu dengan pandangan bertanya namun sang ibu hanya tersenyum.

"Kami ingin menjodohkan nak Luhan dengan anak kami Sehun"

"Ibu ?"

"Mwo ?"

Keduanya sama shock ,apaan ini bagaimana bisa ?. Pikiran Luhan linglung seketika. Ia menoleh kepada sang ibu untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Kau sudah besar ,Sehun juga butuh pendamping. Apa salahnya jika kalian saling melengkapi. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa ,Sehun apalagi. Sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana membangun sebuah keluarga ,jadi ibu tidak perlu takut anak ibu kenapa kenapa"

"Sophia suka punya mommy baru ?" yang ditanya langsung menoleh cepat kearah Jaejoong.

"Memang siapa yang mau jadi mommy Sophia ?"

"Luhan saem" jawab ringan sang nenek tercinta. Mata bulat kecil itu langsung berbinar.

"Benarkah ,benarkah itu daddy ?"

"Bu ,apa ibu serius kamu ini bukan hidup di jaman Raja Jeosen"

"Kau akan dilantik Sehun ,bagaimana bisa kau tidak didampingi istri. Apa kata masyarakat ,pikirkan Sophia sayang. Dia masih kecil ,tidak mungkin bisa menerima cemoohan masyarakat" Sehun melihat kearah Sophia yang sedang disuapi Luhan , _apakah ini akan benar ?_

"Lu kau mau kan ?" tanya Heechul dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Apakah ibu akan bahagia ?"

"Ya ,ibu akan bahagia" Luhan mengulum senyum dan mengangguk tanda iya menerima perjodohan ini.

Sang petua pun tersenyum senang ,begitu juga Sophia walaupun dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat nenek dan kakeknya tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa menangkap bahwa ia akan punya mommy baru.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 ** _Tbc_**

Maafkan yang tidak bisa update secepat yang kalian harapkan ,tapi gantinya aku panjangin ceritanya.

Big thanks for :

 ** _selynLH7 , ohjasminxiaolu ,hunhantime ,ruixi1 , Oshundeer ,Hunhania ,rly ,Juna Oh ,hannie080 ,LuVe94 ,Fe261 ,chanyeolsehun72 ,Manggocillo ,seluhundeer ,XoLoveHun ,hunni ,hunhanlove ,diffisalma ,Naru Love Anime, osh1094 ,bunny pink ,i ,xiichya ,misslah ,tinimie ,refirmadiansari62 ,hunhannie1220 ,xoslzyxhh_**

(Sorry jika ada kesalahan pada penulisan nama ,aku mengusahakan yang terbaik)

Thanks banget ,jangan lupa review,follow ,favorit story aku. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan.


	4. Pengumuman

Hai guys ,ini bukan update tapi pengumuman dimana akun ini sempet gk bisa dibuka dan aku panik luar biasa. So karena takut hal ini terulang kembali aku sarankan kalian untuk memfollow akun wattpad aku yang beranama

LiviaAzaria

aku bukan pindah akun ya ,cuma antisipasi aja kalau hal ini akan terulang lagi. Karena akun ffn aku gk bisa dibuka kemarin otomatis aku belum menyelesaikan Chapter selanjutnya. sebagai permintaan maaf aku nanti aku panjangin Chapter selanjutnya.

Terima Kasih atas review ,follow ,and favorit my story. Aku harap kalian tetap masih menunggu ff ini


	5. Chapter 4

_"Kami ingin menjodohkan nak Luhan dengan anak kami Sehun"_

 _"Ibu ?"_

 _"Mwo ?"_

 _Keduanya sama shock. Apa apaan ini ,bagaimana bisa ?. Pikiran Luhan linglung seketika. Ia menoleh kepada sang ibu untuk memberikan penjelasan._

" _Kau sudah besar ,Sehun juga butuh pendamping. Apa salahnya jika kalian saling melengkapi. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa ,Sehun apalagi. Sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana membangun sebuah keluarga ,jadi ibu tidak perlu takut anak ibu kenapa kenapa"_

 _"Sophia suka punya mommy baru ?" yang ditanya langsung menoleh cepat kearah Jaejoong._

 _"Memang siapa yang mau jadi mommy Sophia ?"_

 _"Luhan saem" jawab ringan sang nenek tercinta. Mata bulat kecil itu langsung berbinar._

 _"Benarkah ,benarkah itu daddy ?"_

 _"Bu ,apa ibu serius kami ini bukan hidup di jaman Raja Jeosen"_

 _"Kau akan dilantik Sehun ,bagaimana bisa kau tidak didampingi istri. Apa kata masyarakat ,pikirkan Sophia sayang. Dia masih kecil ,tidak mungkin bisa menerima cemoohan masyarakat" Sehun melihat kearah Sophia yang sedang disuapi Luhan ,apakah ini akan benar ?_

 _"Lu kau mau kan ?" tanya Heechul dengan pandangan penuh harap._

 _"Apakah ibu akan bahagia ?"_

 _"Ya ,ibu akan bahagia" Luhan mengulum senyum dan mengangguk tanda iya menerima perjodohan ini._ _Sang petua pun tersenyum senang ,begitu juga Sophia walaupun dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuat nenek dan kakeknya tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa menangkap bahwa ia akan punya mommy baru._ x

x

x

x

"Bisa aku dan dia berbicara sebentar ?"

"Tentu saja ,nikmati waktu kalian berdua" goda Jaejoong dan mendapatkan sahutan mata malas dari Sehun. Sehun pun keluar dari kedai diikuti oleh Luhan dibelakangnya.

Mereka saling berhadapan dengan Sehun yang berkacak pinggang ,"Kau tau masalahnya dimana ?"

"Ya aku tahu" Luhan dengan enteng menjawab tanpa takut tatapan tajam dari Sehun seperti ingin membunuhnya. Tangannya yang bersedekap didada seakan menantang Sehun.

"Bisakah kau menolak perjodohan ini ?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya gusar ,masalah apalagi yang menimpanya saat ini.

"Kau tidak lihat ekspresi orang tuaku ?" Lagi dan terus Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan santai masih dengan posisi yang sama.

"Kita bahkan tidak saling kenal"

"Kita bahkan sudah bertatap muka sebanyak tiga kali ,terhitung sekarang"

"Kau !" Sehun geram bukan main dengan semua jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir kecil berbalut lipglos pink tersebut. Ingin rasanya ia ngoyak wajah cantik tersebut -wait cantik- Sehun mulai gila. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar sambil menundukan kepala menyembunyikan wajah geramnya.

"Jangan egois Sehunssi"

 _Deg_

"Kau kira hanya kau yang mau ini berakhir ,aku tidak munafik untuk menginginkan ini berakhir. Tapi kau tidak berpikir mengapa orang tuamu melakukan ini ,pasti ada sebabnya dan itu pasti karena -"

"Tutup mulutmu ,kau tidak tau apa apa tentang ku"

"Tidak kah kau berpikir ini juga untuk Sophia ,maaf jika aku lancang tapi aku tidak pernah melihat ibu Sophia selama ini. Bahkan ketika pertemuan orang tua yang datang adalah ibumu" , Luhan merubah ekspresi wajah dan gestur tubuhnya lebih santai ."Lakukanlah demi Sophia untuk saat ini. Singkirkan sikap egoismu demi anakmu ,apakah tidak bisa ?"

Wajah Sehun berubah sendu ,ia hanya khawatir jika Luhan akan mengulang masalalunya. Ia hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Ia rela tak menikah lagi asal itu yang terbaik buat Sophia. Ia juga takut ditinggal hanya karena harta.

Lagi

Helaan napas keluar melalui mulut Sehun. Ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri sendiri sambil menatap punggung tegap itu menjauh.

"Apakah Aku sanggup" monolognya dan ikut pergi dari tempat tersebut.

x

x

x

Satu minggu berlalu sejak malam pertemuan keluarga tersebut. Para petuah berharap dalam waktu satu minggu mereka bisa menjalin hubungan baik dan saling mengenal lebih dalam satu sama lain. Namun harapan itu pupus dengan melihat gelagat Sehun yang selalu menjauh ketika Luhan harus berkunjung ke mansion. Dengan segala macam cara Sehun memberi alasan ,rengekan Sophia pun tak mempan. Sehun masih tertutup.

Semenjak pertemuan itu pun Sophia selalu pulang dengan Luhan dan akan bertahan lama disana karena Sophia selalu ingin bermain dengan Luhan,seperti saat ini. Mereka sedang membuat origami burung yang akan dipasang dikamar Sophia.

"Lu saem"

Luhan menoleh sebentar lalu kembali beralih pada pekerjaan ,"ada apa sayang ?"

"Eum... boleh aku menulis sesuatu dikertas ini ?"

"Kertas origami ?" Sophia mengangguk sambil bergumam menyauti pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan berhenti melipat origami tersebut dan menghadap Sophia ,ia perhatikan mata bulat nanti indah tersebut lalu tersenyum manis. "Memang apa yang ingin Sophia tulis ?"

"Sophia ingin menulis cita cita dan keinginan yang Sophia mau"

"Kenapa harus harus ditulis disini ?"

"Supaya Tuhan lihat apa yang Sophia mau. Tuhan kan tinggi ,ada diatas. Atap kamar Sophia tinggi ,berarti Tuhan bisa melihat isi burung origami milik Sophia"

Luhan diam seribu bahasa. Kelam matanya memerhatikan dengan penuh takjub tak menyangka. Senyum manis nan tipis tersebut terpatri di wajah Luhan dan tangannya terangkat untuk membelai rambut selembut sutra tersebut. Sophia menghadap Luhan dan tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi susunya untuk membalas senyum Luhan.

 _Cklek_

Pintu kamar Sophia terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang wanita baya yang masih terlihat cantik nan segar. Senyumnya yang teduh menyambut Luhan dan Sophia. "Sedang apa cucu nenek yang paling cantik ini ,hm ?"

Dirinya menempatkan diri di samping Sophia dan memperhatikan satu satu nya anak kecil yang berada diruangan tersebut. "Sedang membuat origami ,nenek bisa tidak ?"

"Tentu bisa ,Sophia mau nenek buatkan apa ?" Matanya berbinar menatap wajah teduh Jaejoong.

"Burung kertas ,yang sangat banyak" tangannya merentang melebar keatas mendeskripsikan bahwa ia ingin burung kertas yang begitu banyak hingga tertumpuk menjadi gunung. Benar benar menggemaskan.

"Nanti akan nenek bikinkan" anggukan kecil pun didapatkan karena Sophia sudah kembali fokus dengan kertas warna dan spidol warna warni.

Luhan yang diam memperhatikan interaksi Jaejoong dan Sophia seakan melihat masa kecilnya. Senyum kecil pun terpantri diwajah cantiknya.

"Luhan "

"Ya ,bi ?"

"Turun lah kebawah ,ibu mu berada dibawah untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Sophia bermain dengan nenek ,bagaimana ?"

"Ya ,tidak apa apa"

"Anak pintar" Luhan mengusak rambut gelombang Sophia.

"Beri aku hadiah ,karena aku menjadi anak pintar" mata jernih menatap Luhan dengan antusias.

 _Cup_

"Itu hadiah dari ku"

"Hihihi ,terima kasih Lu saem"

Luhan pun pamit kedua dengan keduanya dan segera keluar dari kamar Sophia. Langkah terasa berat dan prasangka buruk pun hingga di otaknya. Untuk apa ibunya datang kesini ? Apakah ada sesuatu penting yang harus dibicarakan ? Atau ibunya datang untuk tindakan lanjut tentang perjodohan ini ?. Otaknya hanya berporos pada topik perjodohan yang sedang ia dan Sehun alami.

Sampai di pertengahan anak tangga ,matanya sudah menangkap sosok sang ibu yang membelakangi Luhan dan Yunho yang berada dihadapan Heechul. Terlihat raut serius dari wajah Yunho ,Luhan tidak mendengar begitu jelas pembicaraan mereka karena jarak dari tangga hingga ke ruang tamu yang cukup jauh.

Luhan terdiam disana sesaat ,menarik napas dan menghembuskan kembali dengan perlahan juga menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takut yang datang entah darimana. Langkah pun ia lanjutkan sampai Luhan duduk disamping sang ibu dan mendapatkan senyum ramah dari Tuan Oh alias Yunho.

Heechul secara tiba tiba menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dengan lembut namun hasilnya membuat Luhan sedikit terjengkit kaget karena tidak fokus dengan keadaan sekitar. "Lu ,ada yang ingin kami sampaikan"

"Ada apa ,bu. Apa ibu sakit ?" Tersirat mimik khawatir Luhan karena melihat wajah sang ibu yang terlihat tidak biasa menurutnya.

Heechul tersenyum dan tertawa kecil kemudian menggeleng. "Bukan ,nak. Kami sudah sepakat dengan keputusan kami bahwa kalian akan menikah minggu ini"

"Apa ?"

x

x

x

x

"Undang undang macam apa ini"

Sehun dibuat jengah dengan peraturan yang baru dikeluarkan oleh pemerintah. Chanyeol sebagai sekertaris hanya bisa diam dihadapan Sehun. Wajah kusut ,kesal ,lelah lelaki pucat itu terlihat jelas ditambah dengan gestur memijat pelipisnya untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang mendera.

"Undang undang tersebut dibuat guna keluarga para pejabat selanjutnya tidak semena mena dalam melanggar peraturan apa pun ,hal ini juga terkait karena insiden anak dari perdana menteri yang menabrak seorang pejalan kaki dan kabur dari tanggung jawab"

"Rasanya mereka juga mengatur hidup keluarga ku jika seperti ini" Sehun tak berhenti menggerutu karena undang undang yang baru saja dibuat.

 _"Wajib membawa istri atau suami dan anak ketika pelantikan sebagai presiden , anggota parlemen, perdana menteri, menteri, jenderal, kolonel, kepala polisi, dan pengangkatan lainnya yang bersifat kenegaraan"_

Kira kira seperti itu lah undang undang baru yang dibuat oleh pemerintah sekarang ,mengingat bulan depan adalah pengangkatan presiden beserta anggota parlemen periode baru. Berhubung juga beberapa waktu lalu ada insiden yang tidak mengenakkan masyarakat ,akhirnya undang undang tersebut disetujui. Rasanya kepala Sehun akan pecah jika terus menerus mendapat kejutan seperti ini setiap waktu. Helaan napas pun terdengar dari mulutnya sambil memejamkan mata elangnya.

"Ada lagi yang harus aku dengar ,Chanyeol ?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol menggambarkan ada sesuatu yang harus ia sampaikan ,namun ragu melihat kondisi Sehun yang tidak akan suka dengan berita yang ia akan sampaikan. Tapi jika ia tidak memberi tahu maka habis lah ia ditangan Tuan Besar Oh mengingat itu ada pesan dari beliau. "Eum... sebenarnya tuan..." ,alis Sehun menukik dengan mata melihat kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa ?"

"Eum... Tuan Besar Oh bilang ,pe-pernikahan anda mi-minggu i-ini ,tuan"

"WHAT THE FUCK ?!!!"

 _Brak_

Meja yang tak bersalah itu menjadi sasaran kekesalan sang tuan. Chanyeol ngumpat dan menyesali seumur hidupnya karena memberikan kabar - _yang menurutnya baik_ \- buruk kepada sang tuan. Keringat dingin pun keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol memberikan sensasi yang mengerikan. "Batalkan pertemuan hari ini,aku ingin menyelesaikan urusan yang lebih penting" Sehun bangkit dari singgasananya sambil menyambar jas yang tersampir di kursi kerjanya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Rasanya semakin sesak dan jengah dengan keinginan sang ayah.

Chanyeol yang mendengar ultimatum tersebut langsung tergagap panik ,bagaimana bisa dibatalkan bila pertemuan satu jam lagi adalah pertemuan penting antara negara. "Ta-tapi tuan ,Tuan Yokohama sudah dalam perjalanan kesini. A-anda tidak bisa membatalkan begitu saja. I-itu bisa merugikan perusahaan kita ,tuan"

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk perusahaan ini"

"Tapi tuan..."

"Aku tidak mengulang dua kali apa yang aku perintahkan. Paham ?"

"Ba-baik tuan"

"Good"

 _Brak_

Pintu pun tertutup kencang dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sekarang seperti cacing kepanasan karena perintah yang diberikan oleh majikannya. Frustasi adalah jawaban tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini. "Benar benar brengsek orang ini ,kalau bukan dia bos dan temanku akan ku tembak kepalanya saat ini juga. Argh..."

x

x

x

x

x

Luhan dan Heechul sudah berada dirumah ,tanpa berkata apa apa Luhan langsung masuk kedalam kamar dan menguncinya. Heechul tau Luhan masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu saat dirumah Sehun. Heechul benar benar merasa bersalah dengan putri satu satunya tersebut ,"Oh sayang ,andai kau masih disini. Pasti hal ini tak akan terjadi. Aku benar benar merindukan mu sayang"

Tangis Heechul kembali berlanjut karena rasa bersalahnya. Ia tau resiko apa yang akan alami Luhan ketika menerima perjodohan ini namun ia pun tak bisa mempercayai lelaki lain yang akan menjadi suami Luhan kelak kecuali Sehun. Hanya Sehun yang saat ini ia percaya untuk melindungi putri kecilnya.

Luhan pun dikamar hanya berdiam diri duduk dipinggir ranjang. Pikirannya blank. Tangannya menutup seluruh wajahnya tanda bahwa ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Jujur Luhan tidak ingin perjodohan ini ,ia ingin menikah dengan orang yang mencintainya begitupun sebaliknya. Bukan menikah karena keterpaksaan seperti ini. Luhan pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengatur napasnya guna menenangkan pikiran. "Ingat Luhan ,ini demi ibu. Ya ,demi ibu" ,alasan itu lah mengapa ia menerima perjodohan ini ,karena sang ibu. Luhan tidak tau kapan ia akan membahagiakan ibu ,hanya dengan mungkin ia bisa membahagiakan ibunya sebelum ibunya pergi bersama sang ayah ,pikirnya. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk tidur ,cara yang digunakan untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang menganggu.

x

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"Apa ?"_

 _"Maafkan paman ,Luhan. Tapi ini untuk kepentingan Sehun dan dirimu" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho sebagai bentuk meminta penjelasan yang sedemikian rupa._

 _"Tapi kenapa harus secepat itu ,aku baru mengenal Sehun kurang dari satu bulan dan tiba tiba aku harus menikah dengannya. Bicara berdua dengannya saja aku sangat canggung ,paman ,apalagi harus satu rumah"_

 _"Paman sangat mengerti dengan sikap penolakanmu ini ,wajar. Tapi paman juga tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun dilantik tanpa ada pendamping Luhan. Peraturan baru memaksa seperti itu"_

 _"Peraturan apa ? Bu ,aku tidak mengerti ini ?"_

 _Tangan Luhan semakin digenggam erat oleh Heechul dan pandangan Luhan terkunci oleh tatapan teduh Heechul. Heechul tau ada rasa marah ,kesal ,kecewa ,dan shok yang tersirat dari getar bola mata rusa putrinya."Lu ,dengarkan ibu. Pemerintah mengeluarkan peraturan dimana setiap petinggi negara yang ingin dilantik harus membawa istri dan anak. Hal itu akan berlaku saat pelantikan Sehun menjadi anggota parlemen"_

 _"Peraturan macam apa itu ,Ya Tuhan"_

 _"Maafkan ibu ,Luhan. Ibu bersalah" Heechul pun meneteskan air mata. Heechul merasa bersalah karena telah memaksa kehendaknya. Luhan yang melihat itu langsung merubah tatapan kecewanya menjadi menyesal. Menyesal karena penolakan tersirat yang ia proteskan ternyata membuat ibunya menangis seperti ini. Dihapus air mata sang ibu dengan perlahan sambil memasang senyum teduh kepada sang ibu_.

 _"Ibu ,jangan berbicara seperti itu. Aku tidak apa ,ibu jangan khawatir ,yang harus ibu pikirkan sekarang adalah kesehatan ibu. Apapun akan aku lakukan asalkan ibu bahagia. Yah ?"_

 _"Oh anak ku" Heechul langsung menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya_.

 _"Ibu jangan menangis ,tidak malu dengan Paman Yunho ,eoh ? Uljima"_

 _Yunho tau dirinya pun bersalah karena menyetujui keinginan gila sang istri ,tapi ia juga harus melakukan ini demi putra satu satu walaupun Sehun hanya anak angkat. Yunho hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sehun ,termasuk seorang pendamping hidup. Ia tidak ingin Sehun terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Yunho tau seberapa kuat Sehun bangkit dari keterpurukannya saat itu._

 _FLASHBACK END_

x

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan rata rata menuju rumah Luhan. Untuk informasi ,Sehun pernah disuruh mengantar Luhan pulang kerumahnya. "Apa dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan ku sampai hal ini bisa terjadi ,sial" ,pedal gas pun semakin ditekan guna mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Sesampainya disana tanpa basa basi Sehun langsung mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan ,namun bukan sang empu yang ia inginkan untuk berada dihadapannya sekarang melainkan calon ibu mertuanya. "Oh ,Sehun. Ada apa datang kemari ? Masuklah"

Heechul pun mengajak Sehun untuk duduk. "Ada yang bisa aku bantu ?"

"Ah ,ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Luhan"

"Kebetulan sekali ,Luhan berada dikamarnya. Nak Sehun bisa ke kamarnya langsung". Ragu adalah hal yang Sehun rasakan saat ini ,bagaimana bisa ia masuk kedalam kamar seseorang yang tidak akrab - _walaupun mengenalnya_ \- tapi ,Hey ,Sehun adalah seorang pria yang sangat matang diusianya saat ini. Bisa saja terjadi suatu adegan dewasa disana.

"Apa tidak apa apa,bi ?"

"Bibi percaya padamu ,naik lah" Heechul tersenyum ,isyarat bahwa ia telah memberikan izin dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk kekamar putrinya. Dengan ragu Sehun pun naik ke lantai dua rumah tersebut dan mengetuk salah satu pintu.

Pintu bercat putih gading dengan sebuah gantungan nama berwarna pink bertuliskan nama pemilik kamar dengan tulisan mandarin yang terlihat acak kadul. Seperti tulisan dimasa kecilnya dulu ,mungkin. Diketuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali ,namun tidak ada sautan dari dalam. Sehun menunggu sesaat ,mungkin Luhan sedang melakukan sesuatu ,pikir Sehun. Sampai ketukan ketiga kalinya ,Luhan tidak kunjung keluar. Sehun berinisiatif untuk masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

 _Cklek_

 _Tidak dikunci_

Kaki ia langkahkan semakin dalam dan menutup daun pintu dengan sangat pelan seakan ada monster yang terbangun jika ia mengeluarkan suara sedikit saja. Dari sana terlihat Luhan sedang tertidur pulas dengan posisi meringkuk seperti sedang menunggu kehangatan datang menghampiri. Sehun berjalan mendekat dan duduk dipinggir ranjang tersebut.

Cantik

Satu kata yang bisa Sehun definisikan untuk Luhan dalam kondisi seperti itu. Bibir cherry yang sedikit terbuka ,napas yang sangat teratur dan tenang ,bulu mata lentiknya yang terlihat menawan ,bola mata rusanya yang tertutup sempurna dibalik kelompok mata indahnya. Senyum kecil terpatri diwajah dingin Sehun. Desir aneh yang pernah hinggap dan hilang ,kini hinggap kembali namun dengan sensasi yang lebih menyenangkan. Disentuh dada kirinya ,memastikan bahwa jantungnya baik baik saja.

"Eungh"

Sehun pun berinisiatif untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Mata rusa itu perlahan terbuka dan berkedip beberapa kali guna membiasakan cahaya masuk ke retina. Tak lama mata membulat karena melihat seseorang di depannya sedang berdiri melipat tangan dengan agak angkuh menurutnya. Luhan pun langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan merasakan agak pusing karena bangun dengan tiba tiba.

Sehun mengambil bangku didekat sana dan menarik. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"Bicara lah"

"Kau tau minggu ini kita menikah ?"

"Hm" merasa dongkol dengan sikap cuek Luhan yang menurut Sehun sudah kelewatan.

"Dan kau tidak menolak ,apa kau lupa apa yang aku katakan tempo hari ?"

"Dan apa kau juga lupa kau aku menolak keinginan mu di hari yang sama ?" . See ,benar benar menyebalkan. Kalau bukan wanita sudah habis dihajar oleh Sehun.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil ,umur mu sudah memasuki kepala tiga berpikir demi masa depan anakmu. Sudah berapa kali aku bilang"

"Lancang ,tau apa kau"

"Aku memang belum mengetahui ,tapi ketika kita sudah menikah satu persatu tentang mu pasti akan aku ketahui. Ayolah ,ini juga untuk kepentingan dirimu bukan. Aku bukan orang yang ahli debat ,Sehunssi ,jadi kumohon lakukan saja apa yang diperintahkan oleh orang tua mu. Toh tidak merugikan dirimu juga kan"

"Apakah alasannya masih sama ?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Alasan kau menerima perjodohan ini"

"Karena ibu"

"Hah" ,kepalanya ditundukkan tanda bahwa mungkin tidak ada cara lagi untuk menghentikan perjodohan ini karena kepala batu wanita yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Cara satu satunya menurut Sehun adalah mengajukan sesuatu ,"Kita buat perjanjian"

"Perjanjian ?" ,alisnya terangkat sebelah tanda ia bingung maksud dari pernyataan tersebut.

"Perjanjian kita dalam pernikahan"

"Sudah ku bilang ,jangan seperti anak kecil ,Sehunssi. Kau pikir pernikahan itu mainan ?"

"Kau tau hal ini bukan mainan tapi dengan seenak jidatnya kau menerima pernikahan ini"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku?"

Kefrustasian Sehun semakin meningkat. Kekeras kepalaan Luhan semakin menjadi. Juga emosi mereka berdua semakin tinggi ,terasa panas saat kau memasuki ruangan tersebut karena dipenuhi oleh kabut asap yang mengepul dari masing masing kepala jika diperumpakan.

"Argh... benar benar menyebalkan"

"Sehunssi ,kau kerumah hanya untuk membahas ini ?"

"Menurut mu ?"

"Hah"

 _Drrrrttt_

Sehun membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya. Matanya terpejam setelah membaca isi dari pesan tersebut. Benar benar.

"Ada masalah ,Sehunssi ?"

"Baca lah" Luhan menerima dan membaca dengan teliti pesan singkat tersebut. Sederhana sebenarnya namun Luhan harus membaca berkali untuk memastikan apakah ia salah baca atau matanya yang mulai minus. Helaan napas pun terdengar dari mulut Luhan lalu memberikan kembali pada Sehun.

 _Lusa datang lah kebutik milik Bibi Jung ,ajak Luhan dan Sophia untuk fitting baju pernikahan kalian berdua dan Sophia. Ayah tidak menerima penolakan_

"Jemput aku dan Sophia dari sekolah ,lusa"

"Baiklah ,aku pamit"

Sehun pun beranjak dari kamar Luhan untuk pulang ,namun sebelum Sehun benar benar keluar dari kamar Luhan menyampaikan sesuatu ...

"Hati hati ,Sehunssi"

... yang membuat hati Sehun tiba tiba kembali mendesir.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

TBC

Maafin ya karena aku tidak update update ,dikarenakan aku belum bisa mengimbangi waktu kuliah ku yang menurut ku padat. Wkwkwk

Tapi berhubung sekarang lagi liburan semester ,jadi ku usahakan untuk update chapter chapter selanjutnya. Maafin kalo kurang memuaskan.

Terimakasih sudah.mendukung ff ku ,yang udah review follow favorit ,thank you so much. Chapter depan mereka nikah ya

Muach muach


	6. Chapter 5

"Baiklah aku pamit"

Sehun pun beranjak dari kamar Luhan untuk pulang ,namun sebelum benar benar keluar dari kamar. Luhan menyampaikan sesuatu …..

"Hati hati ,Sehunssi"

….yang membuat hati Sehun tiba tiba kembali mendesir.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Terik matahari menandakan bahwa hari cerah sedang berlangsung. Panasnya matahari tidak menyurutkan para manusia untuk beraktifitas ,justru mereka bersyukur dengan cuaca yang mendukung seperti ini. Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang ia sudah hapal diluar kepala. Ia menikmati hari ini.

Perasaan senang hinggap dihatinya ,ia pun bingung. "Apa aku pubertas kedua ,Ya Tuhan aku bisa gila" gumamnya sebelum ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan turun untuk menjemput Luhan dan Sophia. Sedari awal masuk sudah menjadi pusat perhatiaan para ibu ibu sosialita yang sedang menunggu anaknya. Jangan heran akan hal itu karena Sehun termasuk Hot Daddy incaran kaum hawa. Mereka tidak sadar umur jika menyangkut seorang Oh Sehun.

"Daddy"

Seorang anak perempuan dengan wajah yang perpaduan khas luar berlari mengahmpiri sang ayah. Sontak hal tersebut terlihat lucu sekaligus mempesona. Jangan lupakan kalau Sophia adalah anak yang memiliki kulit seputih salju ,amat seperti bola kelereng ,rambut yang panjang ,serta pipi yang bagaikan buah peach. Gambaran sempurna untuk seorang anak kecil yang akan menjadi model Go Internasional.

"Hello princess"

Sehun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badan sang putri dan menerima pelukan kecil tersebut. Luhan yang baru keluar gedung menyaksikan kejadian manis didepan matanya. Pandangan mereka saling beradu walau hanya sesaat. Entah karena efek panas matahari atau karena malu hingga pipinya terasa menghangat. Bayangan bayangan tentang kedepan pun mengahampiri otak Luhan ,bagaimana nanti Sehun memperlakukan Luhan dengan manis ,menciumnya ,memeluknya.

Sekali lagi pipinya kembali memerah dan tanpa sadar Luhan memegang pipinya dengan sedikit dramatis. Hal itu sontak membuat Sehun bingung dan memanggilnya ,namun tidak mendapat sautan dari sang empu. Sehun melepaskan pelukan dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Diguncangnya sedikit tubuh tersebut agar merespon apa yang ia lakukan.

"Luhan"

Luhana tersentak dan secara otomatis membulatkan matanya dengan lucu. Nada gagap pun tertangkap jelas oleh telinga Sehun ,"Ya ?"

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Ah… aku tidak" senyum canggung pun keluar dari bibir kecilnya ,ia benar benar meruntuki kebodohannya dalam hati karena tetangkap basah sedang memperhatikan Si Hot Daddy.

"Kalau begitu ayo"

Luhan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang yang gendong Sophia. Sekali lagi ,Luhan memerhatikan interaksi antara sang anak dengan sang ayah dan tersipu malu akan hal itu. Senyum kecil yang awalnya terpantri diwajahnya kini memudar karena pandangannya teralihkan. Ada seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam misteruis yang mengamati setiap pergerak Sehun ,ditangannya terdapat kamera yang terlihat mahal. Ia hanya memotret sesekali kemudian berlalu.

Luhan masih memerhatikan orang tersebut sampai Sehun akhirnya memanggil dan mengalihakn kembali pandangannya. Dihampiri mobil Sehun dan langsung memposisikan dirinya dibangku penumpang. Rasa penasaran pun langsung ia tumapahkan pada Sehun.

"Sehunsii ?"

Sehun yang sedang menyetir hanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan gumaman singkat tanpa melirik sang lawan bicara. Luhan pun merubah posis duduk awalnya ,yan semula lurus kedepan kini agak menyamping kesebelah kiri. "Apakah suka ada paparazzi yang mengikutimu atau mengambil fotomu untuk diperbincangkan diacara gossip?"

"Lebih tepatnya dimajalah bisnis ,itu yang sering aku lihat. Mereka mengambil fotoku secara diam diam kemudian mereka menuliskan rumor yang tak berarti. Apa otak mereka digunakan hanya untuk menulis kebohongan ,yang benar saja"

Luhan rasanya ingin bungkam tapi rasa haus akan penasarannya masih tersimpan dan harus segera dituntaskan. "Bagaimana kalau itu musuhmu ,aku pernah melihatnya di drama. Kau tahu ,mereka menggunakan pakai serba hitam dan membawa bawa kamera untuk mengambil foto target lalu diberikan kepada bos mereka. Apakah-"

"Luhanssi"

Mobil yang Sehun kendarai berhenti bersamaan dengan panggilan yang ia tujukan pada Luhan. Luhan seketika diam dan takut dengan tatapan dari mata elang Sehun. Wajahnya yang datar mempertegas akan terjadi sesuatu yang menakutkan. Tatapan Luhan terkunci pada mata elang itu ,seakan terhipnotis ia tidak bisa bergerak bahkan untuk mengjawab saja ia susah. Sehun mendekati Luhan dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ,layaknya ingin mencium.

Luhan menutup matanya dengan rapat karena ia tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dalam hati berdoa agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak tidak ,ingat ada Sophia yang sedang duduk manis dikursi belakang dengan bonekanya. Bunyi klik terdengar dan Luhan merasa tubuh ehun mulai menjauh. "Jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama" ,seringai Sehun pun nampak saat Luhan membuka mata.

Sehun langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan dan mengajak Sophia untuk turun karena mereka sudah sampai tempat tujuan. Mulut Luhan seketika terbuka dengan sedikit dramatis ,jangan lupa ekspresi kesel ketika ia membulatkan mulut kecilnya. Nampak lucu juga menggegmaskan bagi siapa saja yang melihat. Wajahnya memerah padam karena malu telah dipermainkan Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya. "Dia pikir dia siapa ,hah!"

Luhan pun keluar dari mobil SUV milik Sehun dan membuntuti sang empu. Kekesalan terhadapan Sehun tidak bisa ia sembunyikan ,bahkan kepada Sophia yang notabenenya adalah seorang anak kecil. Sophia yang tidak peduli bahkan tidak mengerti hanya menempel pada Luhan selama fitting baju.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

"PENGHIANAT!!"

"It's me"

DOR

Wajahnya terkena cipratan dari darah seorang yang baru saja ia hianati ,seperti itu lah kerjanya. Diusap kecil darah tersebut kemudian berlalu setelah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membersihkan sampah tersebut. Tungkainya melangkah dengan santai tanpa beban menuju sebuah ruang yang sudah terlalu sering ia kunjungi. Diputar kenop pintu dan nampaklah disana seorang pria tua bangka dengan seorang wanita bertubuh sintal –sebut saja pelacur- yang sedang menjamah tubuh bosnya.

Sang bos yang mendengar kenop pintu terbuka memutar kursi kebesarannya dan nampaklah adegan yang bisa dikatakan tidak senonoh. Seunghyun hanya berdehem untuk menetralkan pikiran kotornya. "Kau sudah mendapatkannya ?" ,tanpa basa basi sang bos langsung menanyakan hal yang menurutnya penting tersebut.

"Sesuai keinginan anda ,tuan"

"Hahaha….." ,suara tawa bass yang khas memenuhi ruangan. Para anak buah hanya tersenyum melihat keberhasilan rencana yang dilakukan oleh bos mereka. "Kau tidak pernah mengecewakan ku ,benar ?"

Senyum kecil namun tersirat kelicikan itu meghiasi wajah Seunghyun ,mereka sedikit bangga karena misinya telah berhasil. "Anda benar ,tuan" . Tawa keras pun kembali terdengar ,seakan benar benar suka –puas- dengan apa yang dilakukan anjingnya. Tanpa tau ada rencana tersembunyi dari sang anjing.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Segala persiapan sudah rampung. Dalam waktu yang singkat Keluarga Oh menyiapkan penikahan putra satu satunya. Acara sengaja dibuat tertutup dari media dan dirahasiakan hingga hari jadi agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan yang tidak berarti. Keluarga Oh termasuk keluarga terpandang dikarenakan jabatan yang dahulu Yunho dapatkan.

Konsep pernikahan tesebut adalah outdoor agar kekeluargaan lebih terasa. Yunho juga hanya mengundang kerabat dari pihak keluarga juga kolega terdekat. Penjagaan yang ketat membuat media hanya bisa meliput sebatas pintu pagar ketika hari jadi. Semua ,semuanya disiapkan oleh Yunho tanpa terkecuali. Yunho hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaikkepada anak semata wayangnya walaupun hanya anak angkat.

Satu hari sebelum hari pernikahan ,kedua mempelai ini sibuk mengontrol degup jantung mereka. Luhan yang notabennya wanita lebih gugup dari Sehun. Ia memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya setelah menikah ,bagaimana nanti dengan malam pertamanya ,bagaimana nanti ketika ia hamil, bagaimana ,bagaimana ,dan bagaimana. Luhan menggigit bantal dan berteriak ,melampiaskan rasa gugup dan takutnya disana.

Heechul sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan tingkah putri ,tatapan aneh khas pun terpampang nyata. Dihampirinya Luhan dan ia dekap dengan lembut ,Luhan pun berpindah pangku dari bantal menuju tubuh hangat milik sang ibu. Diusap kepala putri kecilnya ,air mata Luhan secara otomatis mengalir. Heechul yang merasakan ,mengangkat wajah Luhan dengan lembut dan menampilkan senyum manis nan teduh.

"Kenapa menangis ,hm ?"

"Ibu pasti akan sendirian disini ,aku tidak pernah berpikir akan meninggalkan ibu"

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu ,Ibu tidak merasa ditinggalkan ,sayang"

"Tapikan.."

"Uh…. Anak ibu sudah besar ,sudah ada yang mau meminangnya. Kenapa ibu harus sedih ?"

Dipeluk kembali Luhan dalam kehangatan. Heechul juga tidak pernah berpikir akan secepat ini putri satu satunya tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. "Ibu bahagia ,Lu" ,diangkat kembali wajah Luhan "Kau tetap putri kecill ibu"

Malam itu mereka isi dengan manis dan haru. Dimana mereka kembali mengenang cerita cerita lucu juga perjuangan mereka dimasa sulit. Masa dimana mereka harus hidup hanya berdua tanpa adanya sosok ayah dan suami karena terpisah oleh takdir.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Sejak pagi buta ,tempat pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan sudah ramai staff yang menyiapkan segala keperluan. Mulai dari catreeng ,layout ,semuanya. Terlihat sempurna. Penampilannya bagaikan impian untuk semua pasangan yang ingin menikah.

Sepasang mempelai sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Luhan dengan penampilannya yang harus terlihat memukau karena menikahi seorang terpandang sedang Sehun lebih pada mempersiapkan mental. Ini bukan kali pertama Sehun mengucap janji suci dan rasanya pun masih sama.

Gugup.

Dirinya sedari tadi hanya berjalan bolak balik dan meremas tangannya sendiri guna meredakan perasaan tersebut. Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak helaan napas yang Sehun buang percuma. Chanyeol yang berada satu ruang untuk menemani Sehun terlihat mulai jengah dengan sikap bos sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Bisakah kau tenang ?"

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya ,walaupun kami menikah karena perjodohan tapi entah kenapa rasa gugup mampir pada diriku. Dan aku tidak bisa membendungnya"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata dengan jengah dan menghempaskan kembali tubuhnya pada kursi. Demi Tuhan Sehun sudah kepala tiga ,bahkan memiliki seorang putri. Tapi lihat sikapnya sekarang. Bagaimana seorang remaja labil umur duapuluh.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau resahkan ?"

Sehun pun akhirnya duduk untuk lebih menenangkan dirinya ,"aku menikah untuk keduanya kali"

"Lantas ?"

"Aku takut keluargaku menjadi sasaran empuk para musuh ku"

Pembicaraan mereka mulai menuju kearah yang lebih serius. Mereka tahu risiko orang politik. Dimana yang jujur akan dijatuhkan oleh yang licik. Dimana mereka menjadi teman untuk mengorek informasi musuh ,bukan dalam arti sebenarnya.

Chanyeol menepuk kecil bahu Sehun secara berulang sebagai bentuk simpatinya. "Tapi aku rasa bukan itu yang kau resahkan ?". Sehun menghadap Chanyeol dengan alis terangkat satu tanda ada satu kebingungan dari pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya mungkin itu salah satunya ,tapi ada yang lebih kau resahkan lagi dari itu..." ,Sehun merubah ekspresi dengan cepat dan kembali menghela napas ,mengusap wajahnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Kau takut Luhan sama seperti dia ?"

"Ya"

"Hell no ,dia benar benar berbeda. Tidak kah kau lihat seberapa sayangnya dia terhadap anakmu ? ,kau kira itu kebohongan ?"

"Dia tulus Sehun ,aku yakin itu. Jangan samakan mereka ,kau harus positive thinking"

"Entah lah ,aku tidak tahu"

Hanya hening yang akhirnya menemani mereka. Saling tenggelam dengan pikiran masing masing.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Luhan meremas tangannya yang mulai berkeringat berlebihan menurutnya. Sempurna adalah kata yang selalu meluncur dari bibir orang orang saat melihat betapa anggunnya Luhan saat ini. Make up yang tipis namun terkesan wah ,memang dari sananya Luhan sudah menawan sehingga tidak perlu menambahkan terlalu banyak aplikasi alat kecantikan. Jangan lupa rambutnya yang dikuncir setengah dengan tudung putih tipis ,menyembunyikan sedikit kecantikannya. Gaun putih simple terpasang pas ditubuh S linenya.

Sahabat dekatnya ,Minseok ,tidak hentinya memuji Luhan. Sampai rasanya itu semakin membuatnya gugup. Handphonenya selalu mengabadikan setiap kecantikannya Luhan dan sang empu mulai jengah.

"Min-ah ,berhenti melakukan itu. Aku risih"

"Hei ,apa salahnya. Ini juga untuk diriku, ketika nanti aku menikah aku ingin terlihat cantik seperti mu"

"Yang benar saja" Minseok hanya terrsenyum dan kembali mengarahkan kamera handphone.

Clek

Dua pasang mata yang ada disana langsung menatap siapa yang datang ,hal itu disambut oleh senyum hangat namun cerah separti cahaya matahri pagi. Heechul datang bersama Sophia dengan gaun cantiknya ,anak tersebut benar-benar cantik bagai titisan malaikat kecil. Dirinya langsung melepas tangan Heechul dan lari menuju Luhan.

Dipeluk tubuh kecil berisi tersebut dengan hangat. Mata sang kecil berbinar melihat betapa cantiknya guru tersebut. Mulutnya tanpa henti berucap 'wah' dengan kasen anak kecil yang khas. Sedangkan para petua hanya tersenyum dan tertawa menimpal perkataan sang ratu kecil.

"Tok tok" itu Chanyeol dengan senyum cerah ,datangnya menandakan bahwa acara akan dimulai. Tak berselang lama Yunho datang dan menawarkan tangannya untuk bersanding dengan Luhan ,sedangkan yang lain sudah kembali ketempat.

Yunho memegang tangan Luhan dan sedikit meremasnya untuk memberikan kekuatan. Diberikan senyum manis hati Luhan tersentuh ,seperti inikah rasanya ketika kau bersanding dengan ayah berjalan menuju altar. "Andai aku bersama ayah ,mungkin saat ini aku akan memintanya memeluk ku agar aku tenang". Gugup melingkupi seluruh badannya ,tangannya tak lepas dari dadanya untuk menghentikan detak jantung yang berlebihan.

"Kau gugup ?" Luhan menoleh pada Yunho dan langsung mengangguk canggung. Yunho kembali tersenyum diraih bahu sempit calon menantu "Dengarkan aku ,Hangeng adalah teman paman dan bibi. Ibu dan ayah mu sudah kenal kami bukan setahun duatahun ,tapi puluhan tahun. Paman sudah menganggap ayahmu sebagai saudara. Jangan merasa kalau kau tidak punya ayah ,aku ayah mu juga mulai sekarang dan selamanya".

Satu lagi yang mencintai Luhan dengan tulus ,air matanya tak dapat dibendung kepalanya tertunduk. Walau hanya air mata yang jatuh ,namun tak dapat diprediksi akan ada isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Diraih dagu Luhan dengan perlahan dan dihapus air mata tersebut. "Tersenyum lah ,ini hari bahagia mu ,ayah mu juga akan senang diatas sana" ,anggukan didapatkan dan ia kembali tersenyum. "Sudah siap ?"

"Ya ,ayah"

"Putri kecil yang pintar"

Dari keajauhan ,terlihat Sehun sudah berdiri denga gagah diatas altar menggunakan Tuxedo hitam dengan sedikit aksen putih yang menghiasi bagian kerahnya. Rambutnya yang di tata keatas memperlihatkan betapa tegas alis dan matanya. Jangan lupakan dengan Sophia yang mengiringi Luhan dan Yunho sampai ke altar dengan membawa keranjang kecil berisis kelopak bunga. Dengan manis ia tabur.

Tatapan memuja tak henti dilayangkan kepada Luhan sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan Sehun. Selama proses pemberkatan ,tangan Sehun menggenggam lembut tangan Luhan. Bisa ia rasakn tangannya mulai basah karena keringat ,bukan keringatnya tapi itu milik Luhan. Sehun bukan tipe orang yang tangannya akan berkeringat hanya karna gugup. Senyum geli pun terlihat didepan Luhan ,terkesimah dan kesal pun menjadi satu. Terkesimah karena betapa sempurnanya parahs didepannya saat ini dan kesal karena ia merasa ditertawakan secara tidak langsung.

"Saatnya mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanita"

Tanpa ragu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ,namun Luhan sedikit menghindar. "Kau tidak bersungguh sungguh kan?" ,tanya Luhan dengan jarak wajah hanya lima centimeter. Matanya sedikit bergerak gelisah dan tidak nyaman.

"Menurutmu ?"

"Tidak"

"Terserah" ,Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan mencium tepat dibibir kecilnya, sedikit melumatnya. Rasanya tak buruk menurut Sehun ,ada rasa manis yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Sang memilik bibir membulatkan mata hingga akhirnya sedikit menikmati dengan menutup mata. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga Sehun memutuskan dan dapat ia lihat wajah Luhan yang memerah ,bukan karena blussher. Luhan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Sehun dan Luhan beeganti pakaian menjadi lebih nyaman ,ucapan selamat pun membanjiri sepasang suami-istri baru tersebut. Mereka berkeliling menyambut parahadirin. Senyum pun seakan tidak pernah luntur ,terlihat sangat bahagia tanpa tahu konflik batin apa yang menghampiri.

Dari sekian banyak tamu undangan yang datang terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut pendek dan bibir merah terus menatap pasangan baru tersebut. Sebelah tangannya bersanding dengan pria sedikit berumur. Wajahnya yang terpasang sunglasses membuatnya tidak dikenali oleh banyak orang. Matanya terus mengawasi sampai salah satunya terlihat menjauh menuju meja makan. "Aku izin ke toilet" ,ucapnya pada pasangannya ,kaki jenjang tanpa ragu menghampiri wanita yang sedang menghilangkan dahaganya.

"Luhanssi ?" Luhan menoleh dan memberi salam. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ,Luhan pun meneriman uluran tangan tersebut dengan hangat. "Selamat atas pernikahan mu".

"Ah terima kasih banyak atas ucapannya ,agashi"

"Kau sendirian saja , kemana mempelai pria ?"

"Dia ada disana…" menunjuk Sehun yang sedang berbincang dengan para kolega juga kerabat. "Bersama teman bisnisnya ,aku tidak mengerti tentang bisnis jadi memutuskan untuk meniggalkannya sejenak agar ia lebih leluasa".

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Tentu ,apa itu ?"

"Bagaimana anda bisa mengenal Sehun ?" sedikit senyum Luhan luntur. Ia cukup kaget dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir merah menyala tersebut. Ada rasa khawatir dan bingung yang tiba tiba hinggap.

"Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dan berbincang sedikit ,dari sana kami saling mengenal" kebohongan yang lumayan Luhan. Setidaknya lawan bicara tidak curiga ,karena setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tentang Sehun harus ia pertanggung jawabkan. Ini manyangkut jabatan dan hidup Sehun. Senyum pun kembali ia lemparkan kepada Luhan.

"Apakah kau tahu masalalu Sehun ?"

"Maaf ,sebenarnya anda siapa ?"

"Kenapa ada bertanya tentang Sehun hinggap tahap yang sensitif ,apa anda punya hubungan dengannya ?"

"Kenapa Luhanssi terlihat marah dan kenapa bertanya kembali ?"

"Maaf ,sebenarnya anda siapa ?" wanita itu bungkam memperlihatkan wajah angkuhnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan dengan anggun dan membisikan sesuatu ,namun belum selesai kalimat tersebut Luhan sudah ditarik oleh Sehun.

Sehun sedaritadi memperhatikan dari jauh antar Luhan dengan wanita aisng tersebut. Wanita tesebut sedikit terkejut namun raut wajahnya kembali semula guna menutupi kecurigaan. Jari-jari dengan ujung merah tesebut menarik surai kebelakang telinga.

"Maaf mengganggu ,tapi aku perhatikan istri ku terlihat tidak nyaman berbicara dengan anda"

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tetawa kecil tanpa mau menimpal perkataan dari Sehun. Wanita itu memperlihatkan setiap pergerakan yang ia lakukan dengan anggun. Tawa pun ia hentikan dan tatapannya tertuju pada Sehun. "Kau tidak mengenal ku ?"

Dahi lelaki berumur tigapuluh tersebut sedikit berkerut memperhatikan wajah yang menurutnya sedikit familiar namu ia tidak mengingat siapa. Luhan kembali memperhatikan gerak gerika wanita tersebut. Wanita berambut pendek tersebut mulai melepaskan sunglasses dan tersenyum kembali. Seakan senyum yang ia tunjukan dapat meluluhkan hati lelaki yang ada disana.

Seketika mata Sehun membulat ,otaknya seakan menjadi roll film yang menayangkan kembali kisah itu. Kisah yang tidak ingin iya tampilkan lagi dalam otaknya. Matanya begerak gusar dan mulai berair. Wanita itu tesenyum kecil dan mulai mendekati Sehun ,posisinya dapat memberikan bisikan tanpa Luhan dengar. Luhan diam mematung menatap dua orang tersebut ,ia benar benar bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jeon Somi"

Wanita itu menoleh dan melihat pasangannya datang menghampiri ,diraih pinggang sempit tersebut dan kemudia sepasang manusia itu pergi meninggalkan hal yang mendalam bagi Sehun namun membingungkan bagi Luhan. Luhan membimbing Sehun duduk dan memberinya minum ,banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dibenak Luhan. Namun Luhan urungkan niatnya ,biarkan suaminya tenang terlebih dahulu mungkin ia akan menceritakannya sendiri.

Dari kejauhan nampak senapan laras panjang dan penembak jitu bersiap untuk tugasnya. Sesekali ia memberikan informasi terkini kepada atasannya menggunakan earphone. Jaraknya gedung dengan pesta cukup jauh ,senjata Pindad SPR-2 sudah siap menembakan sasaran. Tangannya kembali menekan earphone yang ia gunakan untuk mendengar instruksi.

"Hanya beri satu tembakan meriah untuknya ,jangan menimulkan korban. Helikopter sudah bersedia disamping. Kau harus langsung pergi dan jangan lupa ,musnahkan barang bukti"

Shut…

Duar…..

"AMANKAN PARA TAMU ,KUMPULKAN DITEMPAT EVAKUASI!!"

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Iyah…….. akhirnya……….

Silahkan main tebak tebakan


	7. Chapter 6

**BACA PENGUMUMAN PENTING!!!!**

 _"Hanya beri satu tembakan meriah untuknya, jangan menimulkan korban. Helikopter sudah bersedia disamping. Kau harus langsung pergi dan jangan lupa ,musnahkan barang bukti"_

 _Shut…_

 _Duar….._

 _"AMANKAN PARA TAMU, KUMPULKAN DITEMPAT EVAKUASI!!"_

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

 _"Berita terkini .. terjadi penembakan di Hotel XXX, tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan dari mantan petinggi negara kita yaitu Oh Yunho. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam kejadian ini namun hal tersebut sedikit kekacauan. Saat ini polisi sedang mencari motif pelaku hal tersebut……"_

Suara televisi terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter, tepatnya sebuah ruang kerja bawah tanah yang mewah. Dominasi warnah merah, emas, dan hitam memperlihatkan betapa kejam dan arogannya sang memilik ruang.

"Lihat lihat, tidakkah ini seru. Aku baru memberikan sedikit hadiah namun mereka kelimpungan" tawa besar pun terdengar dengan lantang menandakan puas dengan hasil kerja anak buahnya. Seunghyun berserta rekannya hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku mengambil dan mendidikmu, Seunghyun-ah"

"Perintah anda adalah prioritas, Tuan Cha"

Ekspresi puas terus terpampang diwajah ketua mafia. Seunghyun pun undur diri mengarahkan dirinya pada suatu ruangan yang tak asing baginya untuk merencanakan sesuatu.

 _Clek_

Bau khas kimia langsung menempel pada indra penciumannya, sedikit dikerut dahinya ketika menangkap aroma kuat yang membuat pusing. Seorang berada disana menoleh memberi senyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ?"

"Masih sama, seongkok daging tua penyuka selangkangan wanita. Aku benar benar muak dengan rencana bodohnya."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, dia tidak akan bisa sekuat sekarang jika kau sebut itu bodoh"

Badan tegapnya disempaskan pada sopa lusuh yang berada disana. Helaan napas terdengar dari Seunghyun yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia melirik pada temannya yang sedang serius dengan botol kimia dan sejenisnya. Badannya dibawa duduk tegap dan mulai bercakap kembali.

"Apakah sudah selesai ?"

Jung Jaewon atau biasa dipanggil One menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membuka maskernya. Tubuhnya ia pindah tumpukan pada sebuah kulkas dekat Seunghyun.

"Aku sedang menggabungkan antara * _Arsenik_ , * _Digoxin_ , dan * _Polonium_ yang akan aku modifikasi lagi agar menjadi butiran lebih kecil dari debu dan juga tidak terdeteksi. Kita buat ini terlihat kematian alami. Kebetulan bukan dia tidak memiliki keluarga dan hanya kau yang diangkat menjadi anak. Ya walaupun kau lebih sering tidak dianggap"

Tangannya sudah siap melempar bantal pada Jaewon "Sialan kau"

"Hehehe tenang saja, aku akan mengerjakan dengan sangat sempurna. Tapi kau tau imbalan yang harus aku dapatkan, bukan ?"

"Asalkan aku bisa naik kursi parlemen dan menggait para tikus, itu akan aman"

"Berhati hatilah kawan, politik itu mengerikan"

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Para tamu sudah pulang setelah menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan dari pihak berwajib dan pengawal Keluarga Oh, termasuk Keluarga Oh. Hanya Luhan dan Sehun yag masih terjaga sampai pukul dua dini hari. Sehun terus menerima telpon dari para bawahannya. Luhan tidak bisa tidur karena masih sedikit syok dengan kejadian hari ini.

Kamarnya yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang kerja Sehun membuatnya dengan mudah dan leluasa mendengar percakapan disana tanpa harus repot bersembunyi. Luhan masih tenggelam dalam ketakutan dan dikejutkan dengan gebrakan meja. Berusaha bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja.

Terlihat disana Sehun masih mengenakan baju resepsi. Badannya yang tegap bersandar pada tumpuan tangan menutupi seluruh wajah. Luhan belum berani masuk lebih dalam kedalam ruang, ia hanya mampu sejajar dengan kusen pintu memisah ruangan. Luhan merasa bersalah, resahnya tidak akan hilang begitu saja dengan kata maaf.

Kehadiran Luhan ternyata disadari oleh Sehun, namun Luhan tak menyadari Sehun yang melihatnya intens, masih sibuk dengan lamunan. "Luhan", seketika Luhan bercicit kecil karena terkejut. Hal itu membuat Sehun dengan tertawa karena tingkah lucu yang disebabkan olehnya. Luhan yang terlanjur malu sudah bersiap seribu langkah, namun intrupsi Sehun sudah lebih mendahului aksinya.

"Kemarilah" Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan berdiri didepan meja, Sehun bergeleng kecil.

"Benarkah dia berumur duapuluh lima tahun" gumamnya

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?"

"Berdiri disamping ku"

Sekali lagi Luhan menurut dan beranjak dari tempatnya. Tangannya yang terjalin meremas kecil jari tangan lentik untuk menghilangkan efek gugup. Tanpa sadar bibir bawahnya ia gigit kecil dan matanya berpenjuru kemanapun asal tidak menatap lelaki yang membuat jantungnya hampir keluar tersebut. Sehun menatap sejenak dan menarik tubuh sang istri agar duduk dipangkuannya. Tangannya langsung mengerat dipinggang dan wajahnya ia tumpu dibahu kiri Luhan.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan Luhan saat ini, pekikan kecil keluar dari bibir karena tarikan Sehun. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan, tubuhnya kaku tak bisa bergerak. Bukan kah posisi seperti ini membuat Sehun lebih leluasa mendengar detak jantung Luhan ?

"Jangan tegang seperti itu, aku suami mu jadi wajar melalukan ini"

"A..ak..aku hanya ter..terkejut ya terkejut" pelafalan yang dilakukan Luhan menciptakan senyum manis diwajah Sehun.

"Aku merasa lebih baik karena memeluk mu" tubuh Luhan terasa lebih rileks dan tangan kecilnya diposisikan pada pinggang kokoh Sehun, entah keberanian darimana. "Bisa kau naikan tanganmu kepunggung" tanpa berkata-kata Luhan menaikan tangannya kepunggung dan menepuk kecil sesuai naluri.

"Tidakkah ini romantis ?"

"Aku mungkin hanya simpati" dengusan terdengar seakan ia tahu itu hanya kebohongan.

"Mungkin hanya ?"

"Ya ,kau pikir ?"

"Aku tidak yakin soal satu ini"

Dilonggarkan pelukan tersebut sehingga Sehun bisa melihat wajah cantik Luhan. Matanya terkunci pada lawan bicaranya. Layaknya sepasang manusia yang sudah memadu kasih sejak lama, nyatanya mereka bertemu dan menikah hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan. Tangan kokoh terangkat menuju salah satu sisi wajah Luhan. Luhan tidak mungkin tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Sehun semakin memperkikis jarak, suasana yang benar-benar mendukung membuat keduanya hampir terlena. Hingga tangan kecil Luhan melakukan peringatan dengan mendrong sedikit dada bidang tersebut. Ada kias gugup dan takut untuk memulai, sedangkan Sehun memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Eum... bisakah tidak sekarang, aku belum siap"

"Ini yang pertama untuk mu ?"

"Kau tau itu" Luhan langsung beranjak dari posisi dan berdiri menghadap Sehun. "Istirahatlah, kau tidak bisa seperti ini" senyum kecil nan tulus terukir diwaja dingin Sehun.

"Terima kasih"

"Aku akan membuat teh untuk mu, kau pergi lah mandi"

"Hm.."

.x.

.x.

Matahari sudah meninggi menunjukan kekuasaannya. Panasnya sudah merata dibelahan bumi. Mahluk dibumi menyambut dengan senang dengan beraktivitas semangat. Keadaan Mansion Oh masih sepi, tidak seperti biasanya. Pagi yang sering mereka rasakan adalah sibuknya para maid membantu nyonya besar, membersihkan mansion, menyiapkan seluruh keperluan pemilik mansion. Kecuali keperluan Yunho, hanya Jaejoong yang boleh menyentuhnya.

Namun sekarang, hanya maid dan sang nyonya besar yang sedang berkutat dengan dapur, dengan bantuin para maid tentu saja. Wajib bagi Jaejoong untuk memastikan bahwa keluarganya mendapatkan makanan yang baik dan bergizi, apalagi sekarang ia sudah memilki besan dan menatu yang diidam-idamkan para ibu diluar sana. Menantu cantik yang bisa melakukan apapun pekerjaan rumah dan dapat mengurus suami beserta anaknya.

Jaejoong bukanlah nyonya besar yang gila hormat, hanya duduk dan para maid akan melayani semua kebutuhannya. Terlahir dari keluarga sederhana membuatnya pernah merasakan pahitnya hidup. Ia tidak ingin orang berprasangka buruk tentang seorang nyonya besar, buktinya Jaejoong sangat dicintai oleh seluruh maid bahkan diseluruh negri.

"Mereka belum bangun ?"

Tanya Jaejoong pada Junsu yang sedang membantunya. Sedikit infomarsi bahwa Junsu adalah teman kecil Jaejoong yang tidak sengaja bertemu. Semenjak itu Junsu didiangkat menajdi kepala maid di mansionnya.

Junsu sedikit menoleh kebelakang ,mata tertuju pada meja makan. Belum ada tanda kalau sang tuan rumah akan segera bangun. "Aku rasa belum, mereka tidur larut"

"Ya, karena masalah yang terjadi semalam"

Junsu diam, tak berani berucap apapun. Senyum paksa mengembang dan terarah untuk Jaejoong, mengerti bagaimana perasaan yang sedang melanda sahabat kecilnya. "Kau tidak ingin membangunkan mereka, ini sudah jam hampir jam sembilan. Biar aku dan para maid yang menyelesaikan masakan"

"Terima kasih banyak Jun-ah, aku pergi dulu"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamarnya yang sekarang sedang dihuni oleh sang suami dan cucu tercinta. Tungkai jenjangnya menaiki tangga yang mengarahkannya pada mansion sayap timur. Para maid yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya memberikan hormat dan dibalas senyum, banyak yang terkagum dengan penampilan Jaejoong sekarang. Ini masih pagi tapi aura yang Jaejoong punya sudah menulari para maid untuk lebih semangat dalam bekerja.

Tangannya sudah berada diatas knop pintu, bersiap membuka pintu. Dengan pelan ia buka dan berdiri depan pintu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Pemandangan pertama yang nampak adalah suaminya yang memeluk Sophia dan Sophia yang menjadikan Yunho sebagai guling. Jaejoong tersenyum geli dan kembali menutup pintu kamar. Entah, tapi ia merasa tidak yakin untuk membangunkan kakek beruang dan cucu beruang.

Pintu kamar tertutup kembali dan tungkainya kembali bergerak menuju sayap barat untuk melakukan tugas membangunkan para penghuni rumah. Tubuhnya sampai di depan pintu mahoni dan mengetuk agar sang penghuni ruangan terjaga. Beberapa kali mengetuk, namun tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Dengan berani Jaejoong memasuki kamar.

"Sehun, Luhan"

Diedarkan mata bulatnya, hanya terlihat kasur yang sedikit berantakan dengan selimut yang berada dilantai. Keadaan kamar seperti memberikan jawaban tentang apa yang terjadi semalam. Tawa kecil pun melingkupi Jaejoong, kakinya kembali melangkah untuk mencari eksistansi sepasang sejoli penghuni kamar.

Suara benda jatuh terdengar dari kamar mandi, Jaejoong dengan cepat beranjak menuju depan pintu kamar mandi. Telinga sudah setia menempel agar mendengar apa yang terjadi didalam. Dengan serius ia mendengarkan, takut ada bagian yang terlewat menurutnya. Maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya ia memiliki menantu dan hanya satu-satunya.

 _"Ah….sakit Sehun"_

Tangannya seketika berada dimulut, mencegah timbulnya suara yang keluar dari mulut terdengar sampai dalam. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajah Jaejoong, kembali ia tempelkan telinganya didaun pintu.

 _"Diamlah, ini sempit ah… Ya Tuhan Luh"_

"Omo, mereka benar benar pasangan baru yang panas" bisik Jaejoong.

 _"Pelan_ _ah….sedikit…"_

 _"Karena itu aku memberi hh…pelumas agar…Ya Tuhan benar benar menyusahkan"_

Tidak tahan dengan rasa penasaran karena mendengar desahan panas tersebut, sebuah pertanyaan pun terlontar. "Kalian melakukan dikamar mandi ?"

 _"IBU!!!"_

"Maaf, ibu mengganggu. ibu pergi"

Larinya Jaejoong dan Sehun yang membuka pintu lebih cepat wanita tua itu. Saat Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi, pintu kamarnya sudah tertutup kembali dengan rapat diiringi suara bantingan yang khas.

Luhan mengekori Sehun dari belakang. Kuku tangannya menjadi sasaran dari gigi seri untuk digigit. Rasa takut, gugup, dan malu kini melingkupi mereka berdua. Apalagi Sehun, ia tau seperti apa ibunya jika menyangkut anak sematawayangnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini ?"

Membeberkan kepada sang ayah dan kepala pelayan lalu ia akan diolok-olok didepan para pelayan adalah hal yang ia bayangkan saat ini. Wibawanya runtuh seketika jika itu terjadi. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan cepat menuju Luhan dengan raut wajah yang menggambar bahwa ia kesal.

"Ini semua salahmu, ibu pasti bepikir macam macam" jarinya langsung menuding tepat diwajah Luhan. Sang tertuduh langsung menukik alis tak terima dengan sikap Sehun, dihempas tangan tersebut dan balik menuding Sehun dengan jari telunjuk tepat seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Hey, kenapa kau jadi menuduhku bersalah ?"

Sehun berbalik membawa tubuhnya duduk ditepian kasur dengan tangan berada dibelakang sebagai sandaran tubuhnya. Luhan pun ikut memposisikan tubuhnya disebelah Sehun dengan tangan bersedekap dada.

"Salahmu mencoba cincin yang seharusnya untuk Sophia, jelas cicin itu sangat kecil dan kau memakainya walaupun itu dijari kelingkingmu." Tangannya mengusap sedikit kasar wajahnya sendiri "Bahkan sudah menggunakan sabun cair tetap tidak bisa", bisiknya.

"Karena cincin ini memang muat dijariku tapi tidak bisa keluar" sambil menunjukan jarinya yang terpasang cincin kecil.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab"

"Memangnya aku menghamilimu" tubuh Sehun langsung codong kearah Luhan dengan sangat dekat.

"Kau ingin aku hamili ?" bisiknya.

"Sama sekali tidak lucu Oh Sehun" didorong tubuh besar itu dan kabur menuju kamar mandi, jangan lupa dengan bantingan suara pintu.

"Dan aku tidak peduli Oh.Lu.Han!"

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya menjadi berbaring. Ada kesenangnya tersendiri saat ia bisa menggoda Luhan seperti ini. Hey sudah berapa kali ia menyatakan ini, namun itulah yang ia rasakan. Rasa yang tidak pernah puas untuk menggoda Luhan, pipinya yang bersemu merah seketika mulai menjadi favoritnya.

Derai tawa kecil Sehun lakukan sambil mengigit bibir bawah dengan gemas. Dulu ia memikirkan menikah lagi adalah hal yang mustahil, banyaknya wanita yang keluar masuk dihidupnya sekarang membuat ia berpikir semua wanita sama. Namun mengapa Luhan rasanya berbeda, pertanyaan besar yang berada dibenaknya membuatnya merasa uring-uringan layaknya remaja kasmaran.

 _Stop_

Jika tidak dihentikan khayalan tersebut akan terus berlanjut sambil akhir cerita. Sehun mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan bereskan diri.

.x.

.x.

"Ini dia, pengantin baru yang masih panas akhirnya menampakan diri. Bukankah 'itu' menyenangkan Luhan ?"

Benar dugaan Sehun, nyonya besar rumah ini akan berkata yang tidak berbobot menurutnya kepada sang tuan besar dan mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat kuat ketika mem-bully seseorang. Benar-benar miris, rasanya seperti tidak sadar umur jika mereka sedang melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan itu. Sehun hanya menggeleng maklum sambil menghela napas.

Berjalan mendahului Luhan dan langsung memposisikan dirinya duduk dikursi untuk menikmati makan pagi. Tidak mempedulikan wanita yang baru saja menjadi istrinya terdiam disana. Sedang Luhan, dirinya yang diberikan pertanyaan dadakan membuat berhenti dan menjawab sekenanya karena otaknya belum memproses maksud dari ayah mertuanya.

"Ah ya, apa ?"

Benarkah Luhan adalah wanita duapuluh lima tahun dengan gelar sarjana, Sehun meragu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jaejoong mempersilahkan duduk yang dibalas senyum dan ucapan selamat pagi dari Luhan untuk seluruh penghuni. Wajah yang awalnya bingung kini berganti menjadi cerah seperti biasa.

"Ibu mengatakan yang tidak-tidak pada ayah ?"

"Ibu hanya memberitahu fakta yang terjadi anakku, jangan marah" jawab Jaejoong santai. Dirinya masih melayani sang suami yang sedang membaca koran menunggu sarapan siap disajikan oleh sang istri.

"Berhentilah bergosip, ingat umur" sinis Sehun.

"Wanita itu sudah kodratnya untuk bergosip, bukan begitu Heechul-ah ?"

Ruang makan diisi oleh membicaraan ringan, membuat suasana lebih nyaman tanpa canggung. Dua keluarga yang akhirnya bersatu karena sebuah ikatan saklar yang dilakukan oleh sepasang muda-mudi – _bisa juga wanita dan pria tua_ \- menghadirkan anggota keluarga baru. Sesekali terdengar guyonan dan dibalas dengan tawa menyenangkan. Luhan sudah lama tidak merasakan hal ini, ada rasa rindu terhadap sang ayah mengingat dulu sebelum sang ayah meninggal mereka tidak pernah ketinggalan untuk makan bersama.

Ah ada satu yang kurang, Sophia. Sejak tadi ia sudah berangkat karena ada kegiatan tour yang diadakan oleh tempat Luhan bekerja. Luhan, kalian tau setiap pasangan baru pasti mengambil cuti paling tidak satu minggu untuk merasakan indahnya hidup baru dalam pernikahan. Walaupun dirinya ingin menemani Sophia dan kawan-kawan namun apa daya ketika mertua dan ibunya sendiri sudah menyarankan. Sebagai anak dan menantu baik, pasti perintah tersebut akan dilakukan selagi tidak melenceng.

.x.

.x.

Beberapa mobil memasuki pekarangan Mansion Oh dengan satu mobil berkelas tepat dibarisan tengah. Memarkirkan kendaraan dan turun dari mobil, kebanyakan adalah pria tegap bersetelan jas rapih dengan earphone yang terpasang disalah satu telinga. Diantara mereka muncul lah seorang wanita cantik dengan setelan blezer dan _pencil skirt_ berwarna merah menyala, sewarna dengan bibirnya.

Jalan bak pemimpin dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan para maid dan pengawal rumah. Jalannya pun dihadang oleh beberapa pengawal rumah besar tersebut. Jeon Somi. Wanita itu hanya melirik kemudian menoleh sedikit untuk memberi perintah, menyingkirkan pengganggu itu tentu saja. Dengan cepat mereka saling baku hantam sedangkan Somi melenggak anggun memasuki bangunan dengan ditemani beberapa pengawalnya pula.

Seorang maid yang melihat kejadian diawal langsung berlari melaporkan keribut yang diciptakan oleh orang asing itu. Somi hanya tersenyum dan semakin menaikan dagunya dengan angkuh. Ah ia juga membawa sesuatu untuk keluarga besarnya –menurutnya-.

 _drap drap drap_

Datangnya seorang maid yang terburu-buru membuat eksistensi mereka teralih. Dominasi wajah bingung adalah pemandangan pertama yang terlihat jelas. Maid itu langsung bersimpuh disebelah Yunho dengan tatapan takut yang sangat ketara, seperti dirinya akan dibunuh saat itu juga.

"Tuan maaf ada seseorang yang memaksa masuk, para pengawal..."

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kalian sedang sarapan. Boleh aku bergabung ?"

Yang bertamu akhirnya sampai, dengan santai ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk disamping Sehun. Jangan lupa ciuman selamat pagi tanpa tau malu mendarat dipipi kanan Sehun. Reaksi Sehun hanya diam sedang kedua orang tua Sehun terlihat sangat geram, Yunho bahkan sampai menggenggam sendok hingga buku kuku memutih. Kejadian tersebut begitu cepat, para maid diperintah keluar ruangan beserta para pengawal. Entah itu pengawalan mansion atau pun Somi.

Luhan tak bisa berkata atas kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Wanita ini adalah wanita yang memprovokasikannya pada malam pernikahan. Benar benar tak habis pikir, siapa dia sebenernya ? . Bisa masuk kedalam Mansion Oh dengan sembarangan menurutnya adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Sehun tidak marah dengan perilaku wanita itu. Ada rasa panas saat melihat suaminya dicium oleh sembarang orang.

"Kau.."

Somi yang sedang mengeluarkan bekal yang ia bawa untuk disajikan diatas meja terhenti mendengar geraman Yunho. Dirinya menoleh lalu tersenyum meremeh ketara. Ruangan tersebut seketika sunyi senyap, tidak ada perbincangan apalagi candaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Kegiatan makan mereka bahkan terhenti semenjak kedatangan wanita ini.

"Selamat pagi…" senyumnya semakin mengembang tanpa rasa bersalah "Ayah dan ibu mertua"

 _Deg_

Seketika Luhan dan Heechul langsung menoleh pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tatapan meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini, tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini dan masa lalu. Heechul lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang makan dengan alasan kesehatan, dirinya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa lebih memilih pergi. Tidak ingin ikut campur dan biarlah Jaejoong menceritakan sendiri apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Somi masih terlihat santai dengan dunianya, merapihkan tataan bekal yang ia bawa kemudian memberikan kepada semua penghuni meja. Hanya Luhan yang berucap terima kasih karena hanya dia yang tidak tau siapa wanita itu.

"Untuk apa kau kesini ?"

Sehun akhirnya buka suara, urat disekitar dahi terlihat jelas walaupun wajahnya tidak menggambarkan eksperi apapun. Mengeluarkan aura mengerikan membuat Luhan yang berada disampingnya bergidik takut. Aura membunuhnya benar-benar keluar menurutnya. Luhan benar benar tak berkutik dengan atmospir saat ini.

"Aku, tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu dan..." melirik sedikit sambil menaiki satu alisnya "…istri kedua mu"

"Apa ?"

"TUTUP MULUTMU JEON SOMI, KAU TIDAK PANTAS BERADA DISINI SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!!"

Yunho murka, teriakannya pasti terdengar hingga keluar ruangan yang luas ini. Urat diwajah Yunho pun sudah terlihat sejak tadi dengan wajah merah padam. Jaejoong yang sadar akan hal itu meraih tangan Yunho untuk sedikit menenangkan sang suami, walaupun ia juga marah. Yunho yang memilki riwayat darah tinggi juga jantung membuatnya harus lebih sabar dan mengawasi emosi Yunho.

 _blank_

 _Apa maksudnya ini, istri kedua ?_

Luhan tau bahwa Sehun pernah menikah sebelum bersama dirinya, hal itu terbukti dengan adanya Sophia. Luhan mungkin bisa dikatanya istri kedua, namun ia yakin maksud dari istri kedua yang diucapkan wanita itu adalah bahwa wanita itu dimadu. Dengan kata lain Sehun belum bercerai dengan wanita itu.

Wanita itu tertawa meremeh dan terlihat dipaksa, entah apa maksudnya. Rahang Sehun mengeras dengan urat yang timbul, wajahnya juga tampak merah hingga kebagian telinga. Somi sekali lagi acuh dan tak peduli, dirinya bangkit dari duduknya dengan anggun dan mencodongkan tubuh rampingnya pada Sehun. Diraih dagu lancip itu, secara langsung mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang" dikecup bibir Sehun hingga akhirnya ia lepas karena merasa adanya air hangat yang mengalir diatas kepalanya disertai suara pecah salah satu alat makan. Adalah Jaejoong yang menumpahkan sup diatas kepala Somi.

"KELUAR DARI RUMAH KU!!"

Somi berdiri tegap dan melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan marah namun masih mengontrol mimik wajah agar tetap terlihat tenang. "Terima kasih kembali ibu.mertua" ditekan kata terakhir kemudian melenggang pergi.

Luhan seketika langsung bangkit dan pergi kekamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, ia tidak menyangka menikah dengan Oh Sehun akan semengejutkan ini. Ingatkan dia bahwa kemarin adalah hari pernikahan mereka, bahkan selesai pesta pernikahnya belum genap 24 jam. Hari pertama pernikahannya dikejutkan dengan wanita itu dan wanita itu seperti memiliki rahasia.

Luhan duduk dipinggir ranjang, pandangannya kosong dan pikiran buruk pun menghampiri. Rasa resah, takut, dan kecewa mendominasi saat ini. Pandangannya berkabut dan krystal bening itu jatuh tanpa ditahan, dihapus kasar pipinya. Dirinya berpikir mengapa ia menangis, sadarkan dia bahwa pernikahan ini terjadi bukan karena cinta. Disisir rambut dark brown itu kebelakang sambil menghela napas.

Pusing mendera, berpikir positif bahwa karena kurang tidur akhirnya tubuhnya diposisikan terbaring dengan selimut hangat. Matanya ia pejam paksa, berharap hal itu berhasil membuatnya terbang ke alam mimpi.

Sehun memasuki kamar dan mendapati Luhan sudah berbaring diranjanganya. Kakinya melangkah menuju ranjang dan duduk disisi. "Luhan"

"Hmm"

"Aku harus kekantor untuk mengurus sesuatu, kau tak apa aku tinggal ?"

Pertanyaan yang bodoh, Oh Sehun

"Ya" Luhan hanya menjawab seadanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa setelah kejadian barusan.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa"

"Tidak kah ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi barusan ?"

Luhan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otak dan mulutnya entah bagaimana bisa bekerjasama dengan baik hingga kalimat itu terlontar. Ada perasaan takut, takut jika Sehun akan marah karena pertanyaannya. Namun rasa penasara lebih dominan, bagaimanapun Luhan adalah istri sah Sehun

"Akan ku ceritakan, nanti"

"Semua ?"

"Semua"

"Pergilah"

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Sepatu hak tinggi dan marmer saling beradu menghasilkan suara ketukan yang begitu nyaring ditambah dengan hentakan yang disengaja oleh sang pemilik sepatu. Rambut lepek dan tubuhnya yang berbau sup rumput laut membuatnya sangat malu. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar karena ia adalah kesayangan tuan besar dan penguasa wanita satu-satunya dibangunan megah itu.

Seunghyun dan Jaewon yang kebetulan lewat tertawa kecil dengan penampilan wanita itu. Menurutnya benar benar memalukan. Mereka berdua secara otomatis mengikuti kemana arah wanita itu tuju dan objeknya menghilang dibalik pintu yang baru saja dibanting. Orang disekitar sana dilonjak kaget karena bunyi yang dihasilkan dari pintu dan kusen.

Dengan santai mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tanpa permisi. Terdengar suara gemericik air dengan selipan umpatan yang tak henti. Sudah biasa dengan sikap wanita itu, mereka tidak mempedulikan apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

Setengah jam menunggu ritual mandi, akhirnya sang empu keluar. Dengan bathtrobe yang membalut tubuh rampingnya juga handuk yang dibuat sanggul untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Harum semerbak langsung tercium melalui hidung dan menoleh pada objek yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sang objek sedikit memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejut sebelum kembali menjadi face calm.

"Ada apa kesini ?" ketus wanita itu.

"Hey, santai kenapa kau ketus begitu" timpal Seunghyun yang masih menyamakan diri dikasur, sedangkan Jaewon sudah berdiri dengan tangan dibawa kebelakang tubuh saling berrtautan.

"Kamu ingin menawarkan sesuatu tapi kau harus bisa melakukan misi dari kita"

Somi. Wanita itu berjalan menuju meja rias untuk memberikan nutrisi pada kulit wajahnya juga mengeringkan rambutnya. Somi bertingkah seakan ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka biacarakan. Jaewon melirik Seunghyun mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapat respon dari wanita itu. Dipeluk dari belakang tubuh ramping itu sambil dihirup dalam leher jenjangnya.

Masih tidak mendapat respon dari sang betina akhirnya digigit leher itu. Respon pun keluar dari bibirnya dan kegiatan mempercantikan diri terhenti akibat kelakuan Seunghyun. "Apa rencana kalian ?". Seunghyun langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher dan beralih mencium pipi Somi.

"Mudah sayang, buat ia menulis wasiat bahwa aku yang akan menjadi anggota parlemen lalu bom….ia akan mati"

"Untungnya untukku ?" Somi membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Seunghyun dan mengalukan tangannya dileher kokoh itu. Tangan Seunghyun beralih pada pinggan ramping dan menariknya semakin dekat. Tangannya melepas handuk yang menurup rambut dan terurailah rambut pendek berwarna dark brown.

Telinganya menjadi sasaran aksi cabul yang membuat tubuh lawannya menegang terasang. Somi menikmatinya ,"Memberi bantuan untuk mendapatkan Sehun karena akau menginginkan wanitanya saat ini" sela kegiatannya. Mata yang awalnya tertutup kembali terbuka dan menarikan sudut dibibirnya.

"Ah Luhan, tapi aku mau satu lagi"

"Katakan sayang" masih melancarakan aksinya, merasakan candu pada tubuh Somi.

"Jangan sentuh Sehun, apapun itu alasannya"

"Aku tidak janji"

Jaewon yang sedaritadi diam mulai jengah dengan sepasang manusia yang melupakan keberadaannya tersebut. Helaan napas terdengar dengan mata yang melihat bosan. Hey ia merasa bagaikan nyamuk sekarang, dirinya sendiri dengan tubuh yang bersandar tiang ranjang sedangkan mereka saling bercumbu mesra tanpa memikirkan orang yang melihat.

"Kalian melupakan aku"

Kegiatan cumbu tersebut terhenti dan Somi membalikan badannya sambil tersenyum simpul "Maafkan aku Jaewon, aku terlalu tergiur dengan rencana kalian lagi pula aku juga sudah jijik dengan pria tua itu"

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan rencanannya, bisa kau keluar Jaewon"

"Kenapa aku harus keluar ?" menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku bukan"

"Kita bisa melakukannya bersama" tawar Jaewon namun, ditolak mentah oleh pemilik tubuh.

"Sayangnya aku bukan penyuka threesome"

"Fine, silakan menikmati waktu kalian. Aku akan nagihnya nanti"

Jaewon mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda ia menerima keputusan Somi kemudian pergi dengan bantingan daun pintu yang menimbulkan suara cukup keras. Namun sebelum itu, ucapan terima kasih dari Seunghyun terlontar.

"Terima kasih Jaewon-ah"

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Derap kaki terus melaju. Para karyawan yang melihat langsung membungkuk hormat, sedangkan para kaum hawa mulai bergosip ada juga yang tebar pesona. Setidaknya mereka melakukan usaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari pria nomor satu digedung itu. Sehun tak peduli dan tak mau tau apa yang mereka lakukan untuk mencari perhatian, tujuannya saat ini adalah teman sekaligus sekertarisnya yang sedang menetap disamping ruangannya. Tangannya bergerak lincah diatas handphone dan melakukan speed dial hingga seorang disana menjawab.

"Keruangan ku sekarang"

Wajah dinginnya tidak bisa ditolerir saat ini. Sepanjang jalan hampir semua orang menyapanya, sekali lagi ia tidak peduli. Marah, kecewa, dan rindu menggerogoti jiwanya saat ini. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah rasa rindu yang hinggap dihatinya. Ia tidak bisa berbohong untuk yang satu ini.

Tubuhnya sudah berada didepan ruangannya. Chanyeol sudah berada disana, duduk manis menunggu disofa. Chanyeol langsung menangkap ada hal yang tidak beres sejak Sehun menelponnya. Ini adalah cuti pernikahannya, rasa yakin bahwa sahabatnya tidak mungkin meninggalkan istri cantiknya kecuali ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Raut wajah Sehun langsung cemas bercampur frustasi.

"Dia kembali"

Bahkan dirinya belum menempatkan diri pada posisi nyaman, yaitu duduk. Namun rasa cemasnya tidak dapat dibendung sehingga ia ingin memberitahukan secepatnya. Ekspresi terkejut tidak bisa Chanyeol sembunyikan, ia tau siapa yang dimaksud dalam perbincangan kali ini. Tidak adalah mantan istri Sehun, Jeon Somi.

Sehun menempatkan diri pada posisi nyaman, ia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Mengkhawatirkan hatinya. Takut terjatuh pada lubang yang sama dan meninggal berlian yang ditawarkan, Luhan. Setiap orang yang melihat Luhan pasti berpikir bahwa ia adalah orang baik tanpa perlu menjelaskan apapun.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintainya bukan ?"

Sehun langsung menoleh dan menghela napas. Itu yang jadi permasalahannya, ia tidak tau apakah hatinya masih berpihak pada wanita itu atau sudah pindah pada Luhan.

"Itu yang aku tidak tau"

"Apa ?! Kau gila ?!. Tidak ingatkah betapa bejatnya ia dulu, meninggalkan anakmu dan dirimu demi lelaki yang lebih kaya agar bisa memuaskan hasrat. Aku berani mengataimu gila jika kau kembali padanya, persetan dengan jabatan yang kau punya" Chanyeol meledak mendengar jawaban Sehun. Bisa bisanya ia masih mempertimbangkan hal tersebut.

"Kau baru saja mengataiku gila, akan ku ingatkan"

Posisi duduk Chanyeol menjadi serong kearah Sehun. Diusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, Chanyeol masih mengingat dengan detail bagaimana wanita itu menghilang dan ditemukan kembali dengan keadaan menjadi bejat. Kesal bukan kepalang.

"Dengar Sehun, aku sebagai sahabatmu saat ini memberitahu bahwa jangan pernah sekali sekali kau bermain api dengan wanita rubah itu. Bahkan rubah pun masih terlalu bagusnya"

"..ah wanita iblis dan sejenisnya. Jangan pernah. Kau akan tau konsekuensi yang kau tanggung dan aku rasa kau tidak akan sanggup dengan itu"

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?"

"Jauhi dia, hindari dia, dan sejenisnya. Bahkan kalau bisa kau buat negara sendiri dan blokir orang itu untuk masuk kenegara mu"

Sehun terkekeh, disaat seperti ini Chanyeol masih saja melemparkan guyonan pasar. Setidaknya ada yang bisa membuat tertawa diatas kebingungan saat ini. "Kau mulai berlebihan"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku membenci wanita itu seumur hidupku"

"Aku tau"

"Jangan lupa, sekitar satu bulan lagi kau akan diangkat menjadi anggota parlemen bersiap dengan musuh baru. Aku sudah mengirim profil lengkap setiap anggota parlemen yang akan dilantik. Kau harus hati hati". Respon Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil dan menghela napas. Ada satu beban berat lagi yang menumpuk dipundaknya saat ini. Pandangannya tertuju pada Chanyeol, tangannya terangkat menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol. Ada maksud dan tujuan tertentu ia melakukan itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, aku akan melindungimu juga"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa menjaga diriku juga keluarga ku"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 _Apakah aku sanggup ?_

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Hello welcome back to my channel (suhaysalim)

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK BANYAK BANYAK BUAT KALIAN YANG MAU NUNGGUIN FF INI.

Aku minta maaf karena ini update nya kebangetan lama. Aku tau aku salah, tapi mau gimana aku juga gk mau update asal. Aku mau kalian menikmati cerita aku dengan jalan cerita yang seru. Ini sebenarnya belum sampe tbc tapi aku cukupin segini biar kalian Gk kelamaan nunggu. Gila juga sih, udah setaun baru ampe chapter 6 Wkwkwk. Untuk aku minta maaf. **_Oh ya, kemarin ada yang kasih pesen ke aku lewat email tapi pas aku bales ternyata gk kekirim. Untuk yang ada kepentingan kalian bisa chat aku lewat line (jihannnenek), kalian juga boleh panggil aku nenek Wkwkwk..._**

Jadi maafkan temanmu ini, karena orang ini hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk mi. Lup yu...

1.Arsenik

Arsenik dalam bentuk asli bisa ditemukan di kerak Bumi, dengan persentase sekitar 0,00015%. Selama ratusan tahun ini, bahan ini -dalam kadar aman tentu saja- dimanfaatkan untuk mengobati beberapa penyakit, antara lain sariawan dan sifilis. Racun ini sangat mematikan dan hanya perlu 200 miligram saja, atau setara dengan satu tetes hujan, untuk membuat seseorang mati dalam dua jam. Orang yang terkena racun ini biasanya mengalami muntah, kejang-kejang, dan kemudian meninggal dunia.

2\. Digoxin

Racun ini ditemukan oleh William Withering pada 1775 dan ada pada bunga foxglove, bunga liar berwarna mencolok berbentuk seperti lonceng, biasanya tumbuh di hutan-hutan Eropa. Jika racun masuk ke alirab darah, maka detak jantung bisa melambat dan akhirnya berhenti bekerja. Sebelum jantung gagal berfungsi, seseorang yang terkena racun digoxin akan mengalami sakit perut dan sakit kepala yang hebat.

3\. Polonium

Polonium bisa ditemukan di tanah dan atmosfir. Dalam jumlah satu miligram saja -setara dengan ukuran debu- jika tertelan akan membuat orang meninggal dunia. Polonium tak berasa dan tau berbagau, membuatnya menjadi 'senjata ideal' untuk membunuh seseorang. Begitu masuk ke organ-organ vital, polonium akan menyebabkan rambut rontok, muntah-muntah dan diare. Belum ditemukan obat penawarnya dan orang yang terkena polonium biasanya meninggal dunia dalam hitungan hari.


	8. Chapter 7 heum

_Hujan begitu deras, membahasi bumi sampai kecelah terdalam. Petir pun mulai ramai menghiasi langit dengan cahaya yang begitu besar. Sebagian besar mahluk dibumi berlindung dari ganasnya badai, namun ada juga yang nekat pergi menembus kekuatan alam._

 _Somi bergegas memasukan barangnya kedalam koper besar. Sebuah mobil mewah sudah terparkir dipekarangan rumah, menunggu seseorang secara sabar._ _Tangisan yang terdengar pilu tidak digubris oleh Somi. Pikirannya hanya tertuju agar ia pergi dari gubuk ini, walaupun rumah itu tidak bisa dikatakan gubuk._

 _Matanya tertuju pada box bayi, langkahnya seperti diburu. Naluri ibunya mengakatakan untuk tetap tinggal tapi egonya tidak ingin hidup susah._ _Dihapus air mata yang mengalir dan ditepis hati kecil. Ia kembali fokus untuk membawa barang yang ia perlukan._

 _Dari luar terlihat seorang pria yang sedang berjalan dengan tangan penuh. Satu tangannya memegang gagang payung sedangkan tangan yang lain berisi susu bayi dan makanan kesukaan sang istri terbungkus kantung plastik. Cuaca saat itu tidak bisa melunturkan senyum bahagia Sehun._

 _Dari kejauhan terlihat satu mobil yang menghalangi pagar rumahnya, mungkinkah ada tamu yang datang kerumahnya ditengah hujan lebat seperti ini. Lalu terlihat seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam keluar dari pagar rumahnya dan memasuki mobil yang berada tepat didepan rumahnya itu._

 _Langkah Sehun terhenti dan bertanya-tanya siapa orang itu. Dari perawakan ia tidak mengenalinya. Kakinya melangkah lebih cepat dan langsung memasuki kawasan rumah. Dengan bodoh ia tidak menghampiri mobil tersebut dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah. Payung dan barang yang ia bawa diletakkan asal._

 _Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur dengan cepat namun tidak menemukan seorang pun, bertolak menuju kamar ruangan yang paling sering istri dan anaknya tempati._

 _Clek_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"_

 _Dengan cepat Somi menutup koper walaupun ia belum selesai mengemasi barangnya. Diseret koper tersebut melewati Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak tinggal diam. Mengapa istrinya meninggalkannya ?_

 _Dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar ditarik keras tangan Somi agar berhenti dari langkah terburunya, ia sadar ini tindakan salah. Ia menyakiti istrinya. Namun ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan._

 _"Kenapa kau membawa barangmu, ada apa ?" ,nada suaranya melembut namun tidak meluluhkan hati wanita tersebut._

 _"Aku ingin pergi, aku muak hidup bersamamu"_

 _"Mengapa kau seperti ini, aku sudah berjanji akan mengabulkan seluruh keinginanmu"_

 _"TAPI KAPAN ?! KAPAN KAU MENGABULKANNYA ?! AKU MUAK HIDUP MISKIN, SEHUN"_

 _Deg_

 _Air mata yang sedari ditahan jatuh sudah. Ia merasa sakit hati, kecewa melanda hatinya begitu cepat. Wanita yang selama ini ia perjuangkan kini pergi hanya karena dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Tidak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan pujaan hati._

 _Sehun dengan cepat berlutut depan Somi, merendahkan diri serendah-rendahnya agar wanitanya tidak pergi. Ia juga memikirkan anaknya. Bagaimana nasibnya nanti hidup tanpa ibu. Sehun tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi._

 _"Kumohon bersabarlah sedikit, yah ?. kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan anakmu juga. Anak kita masih kecil"_

 _Sehun terus memohon kepada Somi agar tetap tinggal. Setidaknya ia berusaha, walaupun balasannya tidak setimpal. Somi tanpa henti berteriak dan berusaha melepaskan Sehun dari kakinya._

 _"KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI, PEKERJAANMU HANYA SOPIR PRIBADI. KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMENUHI KEBUTUHANKU. AKU MENYESAL MENIKAH DENGANMU."_

 _"Somi, kumohon jangan pergi"_

 _"Menyingkir dari kakiku, bedebah. Kau menjijikan"_

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

 _Hah...hah...hah_

Mata elang itu terbuka seketika. Masih terlihat merah tanda ia baru bangun dari alam mimpi. Detak jantung masih berpacu dengan cepat. Helaan napas juga berkali-kali ia keluar untuk mengstabilkan pusat tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya dibawa bangun pada posisi duduk. Tangan besarnya mengusap wajah, raut wajah menandakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

 _Ah.._ _Mimpi itu datang lagi_

Refleks kepalanya menggeleng tanda bahwa itu bukan apa apa. Hanya masa lalu. Ya masa lalu. Tidak perlu diingat, rasanya hanya membuat sakit dan kecewa besar. Amarahnya bisa saja naik kapan saja jika mengingat dan itu tidak baik sama sekali menurutnya.

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

Disana ada Chanyeol, baru saja masuk ruangan. Terlihat tangannya berada pada knop pintu dengan tubuh berada sejajar persis pada daun pintu. Gayanya seperti pria kebanyakan setelah pulang kerja. Kacau. Namun masih terlihat tampan dan hal itu tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Sehun menoleh saat suara Chanyeol memenuhi gendang telinga dan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol. Kedua tangannya menjadi penadah untuk penutup wajah dengan tumpuan paha. Masih ada rasa tidak percaya dan syok akan mimpi itu. Gerak Sehun sudah menandakan sesuatu.

Chanyeol menghampiri dan duduk disamping dengan santai. Suara pun tak bisa ditahan lagi, entah ia selalu khawatir melihat Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Ada sesuatu terjadi ?" ,kepalanya menoleh sedikit melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah bebas dari kedua tangan.

Respon yang diberikan hanya gerakan kepala kekanan kekiri tanpa ada suara. Chanyeol hanya mengendikan bahu dan berpamitan pulang karena sudah waktu pulang ke rumah indahnya. Itu adalah istana jika didalam ada keluarga menurutnya.

Arloji ditangan kiri menjadi pusat penglihatannya saat ini. Dirinya baru tersadar bahwa hari mulai petang, cukup lama ia tertidur. Kakinya melangkah keluar gedung menuju pintu utama untuk pulang. Mobilnya sudah siap didepan lobby sesuai pesanan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah ia baru sadar, ia akan bertemu Luhan dan menjelaskan sesuatu. Ah..lihat pria yang dielu-elukan oleh banyak wanita ini. Ia melupakan hal penting itu. Sehun ingin mengeluh sekarang, bisakah ia melupakan sejenak masalah hari ini. Semua karena mantan istrinya.

Mudah saja sebenarnya, hanya perlu memberitahu bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu dari Sophia dan mantan istri. Tapi entah mengapa, ada rasa takut pada diri Sehun, ia takut Luhan akan kecewa dan meninggalkannya. _Hey, apa sekarang kau mulai mencintainya ?_

Pikirannya teralih menuju wajah cantik Luhan, wajahnya saat tidur, saat cemberut, saat makan, saat...

Ya Tuhan, ia tertawa kecil. Ada apa dengan dirinya ?. Seketika strategi penyampaian masalah kepada Luhan luntur begitu saja. Sehun akhirnya lebih memilih fokus pada jalan. Akan ia pikirkan nanti cara menjelaskan kepada sang istri cantik tersebut.

.x.

.x.

"Sophia jangan tidur dulu, sebentar lagi waktu makan malam"

Matanya sebentar lagi akan terpejam dan mengarungi alam mimpi yang indah harus kembali terbuka karena suara yang menginterupsi. Wajah yang awalnya menghadap langit-langit kini tenggelam menyusup dalam perut Luhan. Mencari alam mimpi yang baru saja hilang.

"Sophia mengantuk Lu _saem_ "

Badannya diangkat dalam gendongan neneknya. Jaejoong memberikan bisikan sebagai informasi bahwa Luhan harus dipanggil mommy bukan Lu saem. "Sophia, Lu saem sekarang adalah _mommy_. Dengarkan nenek dulu.."

" _Hiks_ Sophia mengantuk ..."

" _Okay okay_... ayo kita tidur"

Tubuh Sophia diambil alih oleh Luhan sebelum makhluk kecil itu mengeluarkan jurus tangisan maut yang membuat orang disekitar harus tutup kuping. Walaupun Sophia tidak secengeng itu, tapi percayalah suaranya cukup melengking.

Kepalanya dibawa nyaman pada pundak Luhan dan sampai diranjang pun tidak mau lepas. Pasrah, Luhan ikut berbaring memeluk Sophia. Tangannya dibawa lembut pada surai halus kecoklatan. Rambut blasteran itu, Luhan menyukainya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona gadis kecil satu ini.

Hal itu dibarengi dengan sampainya Sehun di mansion. Kaki jenjang tersebut langsung ia melangkah menuju kamar. Saat memasuki ruangan, hal pertama yang ia rasa adalah sepi, tidak ada siapapun disana. Dilirik arloji ditangan kirinya, ah ia melupakan satu hal. Ini waktunya makan malam, tidak mungkin Luhan berada dikamar.

Kaki melangkah menuju ruang makan namun, dari kejauhan hanya ada ayah, ibu, dana ibu mertuanya. Luhan dan Sophia tidak ada disana. Pikirannya dengan cepat menyimpulkan mereka sedang berada dikamar Sophia. Kakinya kembali melangkah, ketukan sol sepatu dan lantai yang berbunyi cukup nyaring menemani dirinya.

 _Clek_

Sehun dengan jas yang tersampir ditangan kanan dan kancing dua teratas kemeja sudah terbuka, jangan lupa rambutnya masih up namun terkesan berantakan kini terpampang jelas didepan pintu kamar Sophia. Luhan yang sedang berbaring reflek membalikkan tubuhnya. Bibir yang awalnya terhias senyum karena memperhatikan Sophia seketika luntur diikuti raut wajahnya yang berganti mimik. Tatapan matanya menjadi biasa saja, seolah beberapa saat lalu tidak ada bintang dimata rusanya.

Luhan tidak peduli lagi, toh seharusnya ia tidak menuntut apa-apa dari Sehun. Mereka menikah karena perjodohan, bukan cinta melakonis seperti didalam drama televisi. Melihat respon Luhan yang acuh, Sehun pun berjalan mendekat dan bersimpuh disamping tempat tidur. Walaupun hanya punggung yang ia tatap saat ini, tapi setidaknya Luhan masih mendengar perkataannya.

"Dia mantan istri ku"

"Ibu kandung Sophia"

"Kami sudah bercerai dan itu sah dimata negara. Aku sudah mengajukan surat itu 5 tahun lalu dan dia tidak merespon sama sekali. Ia menggantung status ku sebagai suami, pihak pengadilan berkata jika selama 4 tahun ia tidak ada kabar, masih hidup, dan menelantarkan keluarga inti tanpa ada alasan kuat maka kami dinyatakan sudah resmi bercerai"

Diam masih diterima oleh Sehun, helaan napas tanpa bisa ia tahan keluar. Otaknya dan tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dengan semua ini. Ia ingin berteriak kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada Luhan yang tidak mengerti dirinya saat ini. Namun dirinya harus menelan itu semua, demi keberlangsungan rumah tangganya yang baru ia bangun lagi.

Sedangkan Luhan sedang menahan sesak, dirinya tidak mempercayai bahwa ia mulai mencintai Sehun. Matanya mulai berair semenjak Sehun masuk dan ia tidak bisa membohongi bahwa ia senang Sehun kembali. Apalagi memberikan penjelasan, terlihat sekali bahwa Sehun tidak ingin ia semakin jatuh dengan spekulasi yang ia buat sendiri. Kejadian pagi tadi cukup mempengaruhi dirinya dengan bermunculan pikiran negatif.

"Aku minta maaf karena belum menceritakan semua masalaluku padamu, aku harap kau mengerti. Aku benar benar minta maaf"

"Aku kan berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik, aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, aku tidak ingin kau pergi sepertinya. Aku... aku... Aku tidak ingin Sophia merasa kehilangan lagi"

"Lu ?"

" _Hks_.."

Tidak kuat menahan, satu isakan lolos dari bibir merah muda tersebut. Sehun tersenyum dan bangun dari posisi bersimpuhnya. Bokongnya ditempatkan tepat pada pinggir ranjang, tangganya digunakan untuk membalik tubuh Luhan agar terlentang, dan ditarik tubuh tersebut agar menjadi posisi duduk. Kepala Luhan masih tertunduk dengan tangan yang setia menutup wajah. Tangan lembut itu ditarik dan dibawa melingkar pada leher kokoh Sehun.

Luhan secara otomatis memeluk Sehun saat tangganya pindah menuju leher Sehun dan Sehun dengan gentle memeluk tubuh sang istri. Tangisan pun pecah dengan rengkuhan yang semakin erat pada leher Sehun. Yang dipeluk tersenyum gemas, ia merasa lucu dengan istrinya saat ini mudah marah namun mudah juga untuk menangis.

"Maafkan aku, maukah ?"

"Eum ya"

Sehun menarik tubuhnya dari rengkuhan tersebut, terlihat jelas bagaimana wajah Luhan saat ini. Hidung merah, pipi merah, mata berair dengan tatapan puppy, _oh ya ampun_... Di curi satu kecupan dari bibir ranum itu. Pipi Luhan semakin merah tersipu malu. Tawa kecil pun diperdengarkan oleh Sehun, menujukkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

"Kau sudah makan ?"

"Belum"

"Kau mau makan atau langsung tidur?"

 _Grrruuukk_

" _Ah_... tidak perlu dijawab, ayo kita makan"

Dengan lembut Luhan melepaskan rengkuhan dari Sophia dan berjalan mengikuti Sehun menuju ruang makan. Para petuah masih berada disana dan merekapun ikut bergabung. Atmosfer diruang itu masih terasa canggung, wajar karena pagi tadi terjadi peristiwa tak terduga. Heechul juga masih diam menikmati makan malam, walaupun sudah dijelaskan pagi itu namun masih ada rasa tidak terima dan kecewa.

Selesainya makan malam, mereka kembali pada kamar masing dan Luhan kembali melakukan tugasnya. Menjadi seorang istri yang bertanggung jawab terhadap suami. Melayani Sehun walaupun masih sedikit dilingkupi rasa canggung.

"Aku akan siap kan air hangat, istirahat lah sejenak"

Tubuh tegap itu kembali berbaring dengan satu lengan kokoh yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya sedangkan tangan satunya bekerja membuka tiap kancing kemeja. Luhan kembali dari kamar mandi dan ia sedikit terkejut melihat Sehun dengan keadaan kemeja yang terbuka. Pipinya merasa panas sama seperti waktu lalu. Luhan memberitahu bahwa air hangat sudah siap dan langsung mengubur dirinya dalam selimut agar pipi merahnya tidak terlihat oleh Sehun.

Sehun hanya menukikan alisnya tanda ia sedang tidak paham dengan sikap Luhan yang terlihat sedang menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dibalik selimut. Akhirnya ia hanya mengendikan bahu dan melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian Sehun keluar dengan lilitan handuk dipinggulnya juga handuk yang tengah ia usakan pada rambut bahasnya. Keadaannya memperlihatkan tubuh atletis bak dewa yunani yang ia miliki. Sehun melihat tubuh Luhan membelakanginya dengan napas teratur. Dengan penasaran Sehun melankah dengan pelan sambil memanggil nama sang istri.

"Lu ?"

"Ya ?"

"Kupikir kau tidur" langkahnya semakin mantab menuju ranjang. Handuk yang berada dilehernya sengaja ia jatuhkan dan secara tiba-tiba memposisikan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Luhan. Bola mata rusa Luhan membulat seketika, tangannya pun secara reflek tertekuk didepan dada menahan tubuh Sehun agar tidak menindihnya. Seketika wajahnya merah bagai tomat karena telapak tangannya bersentuhan angsung dengan kulit dada bidang yang didamba kaum hawa itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Menurutmu aku akan melakukan apa dengan posisi ini ?"

 _Glup_

Seringai pun dikeluarkan dan mata Luhan kembali membulat lucu. Ingin rasanya Luhan menyikirkan tangannya dari Sehun karena saat ini ia bisa merasakan bagaimana degup jantung Sehun. Mungkin Sehun juga sama, dapat mendengarn degup keras jantung Luhan."Aku sudah tidak tahan"

 _Cup_

"Tapi aku belum siap, Sehun. Kau tahu itu, ini pertama untukku"

"Aku berjanji akan sangat lembut dan berhati-hati sehingga kau selalu mengingat setiap detiknya"

"Tapi aku..."

Jari Sehun langsung mengintrupsi ditengah bibir Luhan tanda ia harus diam. Diusap dengan lembut pelipis Luhan dan dicium dengan sangat amat lembut. Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana Sehun ingin menjaganya dengan sangat hati-hati. Luhan sudah memprediksi bahwa malam ini ia kan melepasakan masa perawannya.

"Hal yang paling menyakitkan bagi pria adalah menahan hasratnya, aku sudah menahan selama lima tahun, dan ketika aku sudah mempunyai istri tapi dia tidak mau melayaniku. Hah.. malangnya nasib ku"

Nyatanya bangkitnya tubuh Sehun dari atas dirinya secara tiba-tiba memberi jawab bahwa Sehun kecewa. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju walk in closet. Tanpa Luhan sadari seringai Sehun terlihat karena triknya berhasil. Melakukan tipuan dengan seperti ini adalah cara terampuh untuk meluluhkan hati istri ketika ingin melakukan ritual malam.

Luhan langsung bangkit dan mengekori dari belakang, "Bukan begitu maksudku". Tubuhnya berhenti diambang perbatasan antara ruang kamar dengan ruang walk in closet. Bibirrnya ia gigit kecil dengan tangan meremat bagian samping pakaiannya.

"Istirahat lah, aku akan keluar sebentar"

"Kau ingin mencari wanita lain ?"

Dilirik sedikit dari balik rambutnya yang menutupi matanya, matanya menangkap ekspresi lucu khas anak kecil yang menahan marahnya. "Daripada aku harus menahan ereksi ini, kau tidak lihat ?!". Sangat terlihat jelas bagaimana bagian yang tertutup handuk itu menyembul dengan tidak malu.

"Dasar lelaki brengsek, padahal aku ingin berkata lain"

Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil aapun yang bisa ia gapai lalu melemparkan kearah Sehun, walaupun hanya sebuah gulungan dasi. Tidak akan terasa sakit sama sekali, bahkan dasi itu tidak sampai mengenai tubuh Sehun. Sebelah alisnya terangakat angkuh dan dengan gaya bak aktor ia mengibas rambut yang sedikit bahas kebelakang.

"Jadi kau setuju ?"

" _Ish_..."

Kaki Luhan dihentak dengan keras dan berjalan kembali pada ranjang. Tubuhnya langsung dikubur dalam selimut tebal. Melihat reaksi Luhan, Sehun merasa triknya berhasil, akhirnya ritual malam terlaksana. Senyum sumringah terpancar, kakinya langsung melangkah dengan semangat menuju ranjang, dan dengan tidak tahu malu langsung menghimpit tubuh Luhan.

Tangan satunya digunakan sebagai nopang tubuhnya, sedangakan tangan satunya digunakan untuk menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Luhan. Kegiatan saling menarik pun terjadi dan berakhir dengan kemenangan yang didapat oleh Sehun. Tawa kecil pun keluar karena wajah merah Luhan bak tomat dan menurut Sehun itu sangat lucu.

"Ey... ternyata istri ku manis juga"

"Jangan menggodaku"

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

 **WARNING !!!**

 **KEBIJAKAN : MOHON YANG DIBAWAH UMUR UNTUK MENG-SKIP BAGIAN INI**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

" _eumhhh_ …"

Bibir mereka saling mengecup dan lidah mereka yang mulai bertarung. Tangan Luhan secara naluri merambat menuju tengkuk dan meremat kecil rambut halus Sehun. Ciuman itu semakin menuntut dan membuat Luhan sedikit kualahan mendapat serangan tersebut. Tangan Sehun juga tidak tinggal diam, dibelai punggung putih nan halus tersebut. Sedikit diangkat tubuh sang istri untuk melepaskan kaitan bra yang menurutnya mengganggu.

 _Klik_

Sehun memutuskan ciuman tersebut dan terlihat jalinan saliva yang saling menyambung. Dengan tergesa ia membuka penghalang dua breast Luhan, takjub adalah ekspresi pertama yang Sehun tunjuk saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Luhan polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Tangan Luhan dengan sigap langsung menutup bagian tersebut, muka kembali memerah walau diiringi dengan ekspresi menggoda sekaligus lugu.

 _Ah ….. siapa yang kuat iman melihat pamandangan dibawah Sehun?_ benar-benar menggugah selera. Tubuh tegap itu kembali merendah dan mendaratkan kecupan diwajah Luhan. Kening, kedua mata, hidung, bibir, dagu, dan yang terakhir batang leher jejang sang pemilik.

"Kenapa ditutupi ?"

"Kau tahu alasannya apa ?"

"Memangnya apa ?"

" _Sehun~_ "

Ditarik dengan lembut tangan Luhan dan mulai mengecupi bagian tersebut, Sehun sekarang memuja tubuhnya. Sangat. Ada rasa baru yang Luhan rasakan dalam kegiatan, kenikmatan yang belum pernah iya rasakan. Belum sampai tahap inti saja sudah senikmat ini, bagaian mana sampai akhir. Luhan tidak membayangkan akan kah ia kuat sampai akhir dengan kenikmatan bertubi yang Sehun berikan. Sehun memperlakukan dirinya sangat lembut seolah tubuhnya akan rusak jika ia melakukan kekeasan walau hanya sedikit.

 _Eumhhh_

Pucuk dadanya terasa hangat pada sebelah kiri, sedangkan sebelah kanan dimainkan dengan tangan. Desahan mulai terdengar walaupun lirih, tanda bahwa Luhan sangat menikmati perlakuan Sehun. Tangan rampingnya perlahan merambat menuju surai hitam pekat dan meremat lembut.

" _ahh…Sehunhh…_ "

Cukup lama Sehun bermain didaerah atas. Merasa cukup puas, bibir menelusuri semakin bawah sepanjang garis perut. Hingga Sehun bertemu dengan pelapis terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan. Matanya menatap wajah Luhan yang sudah dilingkupi oleh nafsu, begitu menggairahkan. Ditarik dengan pelan celana dalam tersebut dengan sedikit mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar lebih mudah.

Sedari awal kaki Luhan memang sudah terbuka walaupun tidak begitu lebar sebab sedari awal mulai Sehun berada diantara kaki Luhan. Terpampang dengan jelas didepan mata Sehun vagina bersih Luhan, wanita yang berada dibawah kuasanya saat ini benar-benar tahu cara merwat diri dengan baika agar pasangan mereka terpuaskan. Walaupun Sehun tidak yakin Luhan melakukan perawatan untuk membuatnya senang.

Diusap sedikit garis vagina tersebut membuat sang memilik mendesah sedikit kuat, tidak hanya diusap tetapi juga dijepit kecil klitoris yang berada diujung sana. Sehun dengan sigap langsung memuluti bagian privasi sedang membuta Luhan mendesah tak karuan karena rasa nikmat.

" _Ahh… Sehunhh…eunghh…apahh ituhhh……eunghhh_ "

 _Slrupp_

Kaki Luhan mulai menjepit kepala Sehun karena rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa ia lampiaskan. Tangannya hanya berhasil meremas bahu tegap Sehun sedangkan tubuh bergerak bak cacing kepanasan. Peluhpun sudah membahasi tubuh keduanya yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut, lebih tetapnya hanya bagian pinggul Sehun saja yang tertutup selimut sedangkan tubuh Luhan pure polos.

Bagaikan sedang berciuman panas, vagina Luhan diperlakukan secara kasar. Jilat, hisap, kecup, dan sesekali lidah panjang itu menerobos pertahanan sensitif Luhan. Luhan mendesah semakin keras dengan punggung yang melengkung keatas. Mendengar deru napas dan desah Luhan yang semakin sering menandakan bahwa ia akan mendapat klimaks.

" _ahh ahh… Sehunahh… sehunahh… AKHHHH AHH_!!"

Rasa lega sekaligus nikmati melingkupi Luhan saat ini. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan siku ditengah alisnya merasakan getaran asing yang baru ia rasakan, walaupun baru tapi ia sangat menginginkan kembali rasa itu. Sehun tidak menghisapnya, ia memerhatikan bagaimana cairan tersebut keluar dari liang sang istri dengan perlahan.

Tangan kekar itu menyentuh pusakanya sendiri yang sudah menegang. Mengocoknya agar semakin tegang dan siap untuk menembus gua yang sempit. Mata Luhan yang sudah terbuka melihat bagaimana bentuk pusaka Sehun, bibirnya tergagap ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sehun menyeringai saat mata mereka saling bersitatap.

Kepalanya kembali menuju tubuh bagian bawah Luhan, namun bukan vagina sasaran melainkan salah satu paha dalam. Dihisap kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas yang tak akan hilang hingga beberapa hari kedepan. Mulut Sehun sungguh luar biasanya. Hanya dengan bagian tubuh itu Luhan bisa merasakan panas seluruh tubuh dan rasa kenikmatan yang hanya dia dapat dari Sehun seorang.

" _sehunah…. Ini..hhh.. nikhmath…_."

Tangan Luhan yang tidak tinggal diam ikut meraba tubuh tegap tersebut walaupun hanya rematan kecil. Kecupan Sehun semakin naik dan kembali pada puncak dada Luhan. Merasa belum cukup banyak tanda kepemililkan membuat Sehun kembali membuat tanda berwarna merah keunguan tesebut.

Luhan sungguh dimanjakan. Rasanya seperti tidak diberi waktu untuk meninggalkan kenikmatan tersebut. Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dan kembali mengecup bibir merah nan basah Luhan. Sehun sedikit menaikan tubuhnya hingga bagian privasi mereka saing bersentuhan. Desahan saling beriringan menandakan keduanya sedang dalam kenikmatan.

Luhan merasakan lagi ketegangan tersebut. Desahnya kembali menggema keras karena pelepasan yang akan datang. Sehun semakin gencar mengegesekan penisnya pada vagina Luhan. Terlihat juga _pre-cum_ diujung penis membuatnya terlihat mengkilat. Tangan Luhan yang awalnya hanya dibahu kini mengalung disekitar leher Sehun. pelukannya semakin erat seiring dengan dekatnya waktu pelepasan.

" _AAHHHH EUNGH…_ "

" _eungh.. shh… Luh…_."

Lenguhan lega Luhan membuat Sehun meremang seluruh tubuh, sungguh seksi hingga membuatnya semakin tegang. Lembutnya bibir Sehun menyentuh pelipis Luhan hingga sang empu membuka mata. Senyum kecil terlihat dibibi Sehun, tangannya mengusap peluh yang berada didahi Luhan.

"Boleh aku masuk ?"

"Kumohon perlahan, aku takut Sehun"

 _Cup_

"Lakukan apapun kepadaku untuk melampiaskan apa yang kau rasakan, mengerti ?"

Luhan mengangguk dan secara cepat Sehun membawanya pada pagutan panas. Lengan Luhan semakin mendorong tubuh Sehun mendekat karena merasakan ada sesuatu yang mulai masuk pada privasinya dan secara tiba-tiba Sehun mendorong sedikit keras membuat Luhan menggigit bibir Sehun hingga berdarah. Penis Sehun merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir disana dan iya yakin kalau itu adalah selaput darah yang Luhan jaga selama bertahun-tahun.

 _Hkss_

Sehun kembali membawanya pada pagutan panas. Sehun hampir hilang kontrol jika saja kuku cantik itu tidak mencakarnya. Ini baru setengah masuk namun sudah membuat kakinya lemas karena terjepit kuat.

 _Hahhh_

Sehun kembali menghentak hingga privasi Luhan meligkupi seluruh milik Sehun. bibirnya sudah saling berjauhan dan isakan pun terdengar. Tubuh Luhan kaku karena merasakan sakit karena tubuhnya terbelah. Satu per satu lelehan kristal itu turun membasahi wajah Luhan, tangan Sehun beralih untuk mehilangkan lelehan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, maafkan aku"

"Kejam, _hkss_ … ini sakit Sehun"

"Aku minta maaf, aku akan mengeluarkannya"

"Kau sudah membuat ku sakit lalu kau ingin mengeluarkannya, kau pikir aku apa ?"

"Lalu aku harus apa, Lu ?. Ini juga menyakitkan untukku"

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan…"

"Tapi kumohon dengan lembut, ini benar-benar sakit"

"Aku sudah berjanji diawal akan sangat lembut dan kau akan mengingat setiap detikanya"

Luhan meraih tenguk Sehun dan membawanya adu lidah, sedang Sehun menerima sambil menggerakan tubuhnya dengan perlahan. Terdengar ringisan disela ciuman mereka, entah itu dari rasa perih yang Luhan rasakan atau dari Sehun yang sedang mengendalikan diri dari rasa nikmatnya.

Merasa Luhan sudah terbiasa, Sehun pun menaikan tempo tusukannya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas karena Luhan yang mendesah keras. Sehun tahu bahwa ia sudah menyentuh tempat terdalam itu hingga sang empu mendesah keras nan nikmat.

" _ahh ahh… Sehunhh…. eungh_ "

Sehun menikmati saat ini, sangat. Bagaimana pusaka dijepit nikmat, bagaian tubuhnya bergerak dengan konstan, bagaimana pemandangan dibawah tubuhnya begitu menggoda dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terbuka. Ingatkan Sehun untuk bersyukur karena memiliki istri dengan kesmpurnaan fisik seperti bidadari.

" _eungh.. eungh… hahhh…_ "

" _ahh… sehunhhh….shh ahh….._ "

Dinding vagina Luhan berkedut menandakan ia akan orgasme untuk yang ketiga kalianya. Sehun mulai kesulitan menggerakan karena jepitan yang terlalu nikmat,namun rasa jepitan itu membuatnya semakin gencar menumbuk titik terdalam Luhan karena mengejar kenikmatan yang Luhan rasakan.

Cepat bagaikan kuda adalah deskripsi yang bagus bagaimana Sehun menggahi Luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Tubuh Luhan bahkan sampai terlonjak keatas hampir menyentuh kepala ranjang.

" _sehunhsehunh ahh akuh…akh akh…ceh eungh pathh!!!_ "

" _bersamah luh eungh eungh…._ "

" _AKH SEHUNAHHH AHHH"_

" _LUHANHHH EUNGH …astagah"_

Lahar panas masuk hingga memenuhi rahim Luhan. Hangat adalah rasa dominan pada area privasi mereka. Milik Sehun yang dilingkupi rasa hangat yang mengalir perlahan sedangkan Luhan yang merasa tertembak dengan cepat dan tepat.

Tubuh Sehun langsung ambruk karena sudah tidak kuat bertahan, terlalu nikmat hingga membuatnya lemas. Napas mereka masih saling bersahutan cukup keras menandakan bahwa kegiatan yang baru saja terjadi sangatlah panas dan penuh dengan gairah. Sehun bangkit dan dengan perlahan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Ringisan dilanjutkan suara lega keluar dari bibi mungil Luhan.

Ada rasa hampa yang Luhan rasakan saat tautan tubuh mereka terlepas. Dikecup dahi dan bibir bahas Luhan tak lupa memberikan sedikit hisapan disana. "Terimakasih, Lu". Luhan mengangguk lemah dan mulai memejamkan mata karena lelah. Kepala Luhan disandarkan pada dada bidang Sehun hingga posisi mereka menjadi berpelukan dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

 _Clek_

" _Daddy_ "

Ingatkan Sehun untuk selalu mengunci pintu kamar ketika melakukan kegiatan malam mereka.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

TBC

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

.x.

Maafkeun ya kalo typonya banyak banget dan Maafkeun diriku yang update lama banget. Oh iya minta tolong ya kalo semisalnya nemu ff yang jalan cerita nya mirip banget kaya gini bilang di email aku atay di kotak review atau bisa kirim pesan lewat akun ffn. Soalnya lagi banyak banget plagiat, aku liat dari Akun author author senior. Kasian tau, kita yang nulis cuma pengen dihargai. Kita yang nulis juga gk dapat untung peserpun sedangkan yang PLAGIAT ampe mau cetak buku. Jahat sumpah.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak dikotak review. Sebenernya mau tau, kalian tuh dari daerah mana aja sih, sapa tau bisa ketemu uwe kalo deketan.


End file.
